Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort
by Kunasu
Summary: Harry keeps waking up at night and can't go back to sleep. He keeps having the same dream over and over again. Who is this girl who keeps appearing in this dream? Why does he feel guilty? He finds out more once he goes to Hogwarts for the 5th year...
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort  
-Chapter 1-  
Going Away!  
  
Who is this girl that keeps appearing in his dreams at night now? A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Is she trying to warn Harry about something, or is she trying to kill him like Lord Voldemort will do? He doesn't know. But nowadays, Harry keeps waking up in the middle of the night because of this girl. Once he wakes up, he can't fall back to sleep. So he tries every time to think of Ron and Hermione so he can have better dreams. But no matter what he does, the same dream always comes back!  
The girl goes to Hogwarts as well. But why does she keep appearing in Harry's dreams almost every night? What the girl in the dream does to Harry is very strange. First, the girl keeps pointing her wand at Harry's neck with an innocent look on her face. Then, she just kisses him on the lips for no reason. But then the last thing, Voldemort came near the end of the school year and tried to kill him. But the girl risked her life to save his. That's the part he keeps waking up at.  
Its morning now, but it's only a few hours before breakfast starts. Hedwig was in her little cage, hooting at Harry. Maybe she wants to go fly out and deliver letters. So that's what Harry did, he decided to write letters to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius to tell them about the dream he keeps having and waking up from in the middle of the night. And, he also wants to know how they're doing. First he wrote a letter to Ron:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm telling this to you, Hermione and Sirius for some help. I don't really know what's wrong with me these nights. I'm starting to wake up in the middle of the night because of some dream. But it's not just any dream, I keep having the same dream every night and I can't get back to sleep. So I usually stay up to read books or practice my magic. I'm really tired, I wanna sleep, but I somehow know if I do fall asleep, I might have that dream again. Maybe you can ask your dad for some advice too.  
  
Thanks,  
Harry Potter  
  
Now its time to write to Hermione. It's like the same as Ron's letter, but a little more detail. But to Sirius's letter, he put more detail as to what happened in there. But then, he realized that he should give Ron and Hermione more detail so he crumble their letters and rewrite it again. This time, with more detail. It would help them understand better of his dreams. It doesn't see quite that simple though. But it doesn't matter, he needs to tell them now! So he opened Hedwig's cage and attached his letter to Sirius on her leg. After that, he opened the window and set off flying in the morning sky to Sirius. Hopefully, he or his friends will help him about this.  
  
"Pass the syrup!" Commanded Uncle Vernon to Harry. As Harry grabbed the syrup to pass it over to his Uncle, he just snatches it out of his hand and poured it on to the pancake his wife has prepared for him. Then he gave it to his son, Dudley, who also put syrup on his pancake, but it was a lot. "It's finally Sunday! No mail comes here today! No junk, no bill, nothing at all!" "Since it's Sunday, should we go somewhere today?" Asked Aunt Petunia. Harry didn't want to make any suggestions. The Dursleys would probably think he's setting them up to get rid of them. Of course, he would do almost anything to get out of this house. But the only thing he wishes for is to live with Sirius, his godfather. ( I would want to live with him if the Dursleys treat me that way!) But then the phone rang. "Is it okay if I can get it?" Asked Harry. "Whatever! As long as you don't tell the person on the phone who you are! Understand!?" Said Uncle Vernon. "Yes sir!" He got out of his seat and walked to the hall to pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Harry? It's me!" Said a voice. "Who is this?" "It's Mr. Weasley!"  
"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were someone else because your whisper is to low. Is there something you need?"  
"Well, we were wondering if you would like to stay with us for the rest of the summer."  
"How will I get there?"  
"Don't worry! We'll come and get you!"  
"But last year you went through the chimney. And my uncle went haywire."  
"This time we'll do it by car. Let me talk to your uncle."  
"Okay, but make sure you don't make him mad, he'll start to go haywire if you do anything with magic."  
"Understood!"  
"All right! Hold on! Uncle Vernon! The phone is for you!" After a few minutes, Uncle Vernon came into hall and grabbed the phone from Harry's hand. He said it was okay for Harry to stay just in case he needs him to do something for him like always.  
"That depends if there is going to be any mischief around here...... It better not be like last time...... Alright! Fine! Yeah, you can speak with him! Here, boy! And be quick, we don't want to spend that much on a phone bill!" Uncle Vernon forced the phone in Harry's hands and left the room. Harry waited until he was nowhere in sight so he can speak to Mr. Weasley alone with no one listening to their conversation. So when he was gone, he put the phone back to his ear.  
"He said yes?" Questioned Harry.  
"Yes he did! Now tomorrow, you better get your school stuff ready to go. We'll pick you up about 6 PM. How does that sound?"  
"Well, I actually wrote a letter to Ron and I'm waiting for his owl to come in. And-"  
"Oh! He should be in your room right about now. We sent him yesterday to deliver Ron's letter to you. So is it okay?"  
"Well, I was actually waiting for Sirius's reply because I just send him a letter this morning. It's something important and I'm asking him for help. My letter to Ron is also going to ask for your advice too, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Well, tell me what's the matter and I might help!"  
"I would much rather prefer you tell me tomorrow if Ron's owl would get to your house on time. If that's okay."  
"Oh, it's fine! So I'll pick you up on Friday then!" ( Which is in two days if you're wondering.)  
"Sure! I'll see you then Mr. Weasley!" And they both hanged up. That's when Harry ran upstairs to his room to see if Ron's owl has come. Mr. Weasley said his owl should be here so now would be a good chance to check right about now. He swung the door open and saw Ron's owl on top of Hedwig's cage, hooting. "Hey Pigwidgeon!" Harry unfolded the parchment and read Ron's letter.  
  
Hey Harry! My dad said he'll ask you to stay over at our house again for the rest of the summer. But you probably already know that by now. Hermione said she'll visit us the last week of the summer because she got some research to do. I have no idea what she's talking about though. Anyway, hope to see you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Well, at least Hermione and him is doing fine and probably getting enough sleep, that's for sure! Harry can't get a wink of sleep once he wakes up in the middle of the night. Maybe he needs to start taking those sleeping pills so he can sleep, and maybe not to have that dream again.  
Harry folded the letter he wrote earlier and attached it to Pigwidgeon's leg and let him fly out to Ron's house. Shoot! He should've added something else to it. That don't send any owl posts until he gets there. Oh well, it's too late now that Pigwidgeon is already out of sight. So now, he'll have to wait until Friday to see Mr. Weasley take him away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer.  
Harry turned around to continue eat breakfast but then he heard something behind him. He heard Hedwig's cage move so he turned around and saw Hermione's owl. He smiled at her owl and unfolded the parchment attached to Hermione's owl. He started to unfold it, very excited to read what it said.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're doing fine, since You-Know-Who has returned near the end of the fourth year. I assume Ron already told you about me meeting you guys at end of the summer. Crookshanks is doing well, he purrs a lot and now just wants some attention. I already got my books for this years school and I'm hoping to spend with you and Ron this time. I have been studying way too much and just needs a break once in a while. Well, hope to see you soon!  
  
Your Friend,  
Hermione  
  
Now he knows how Hermione is doing. Maybe she is getting enough sleep too; he really does need to take those sleeping pills. It'll at least be a lot better for him. Now, he took his letter to her, and folded it and attached it to Hermione's owl. It was hard for him because the owl was struggling. When he finally tied the parchment to the owl's leg, he set it out of his window so it can deliver it to Hermione. Hopefully, maybe she can find out what's wrong with him because she usually loves to research things.  
But the most important thing, Harry can't wait until Friday. He'll at least have a better time at the Weasleys house instead of here!  
  
"What time did they say they're going to come?" Asked Uncle Vernon.  
"At six, they're using a car this time, not a chimney like last year," answered Harry. Uncle Vernon was standing at the end of the staircase while Harry was sitting on one of the steps with his things at his side. Hedwig came back and he wanted to read Sirius's letter, he was waiting until he got out with Mr. Weasley. Five more minutes till six, he can't wait any longer. "Can I wait outside instead of waiting inside the house?"  
"No..." Of course, Uncle Vernon just wants to see Mr. Weasley before Harry leaves. How long does he have to wait again?  
DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOONG!  
"Looks like they're here!" Said Uncle Vernon. He opened the door and saw a red head coming into the house. Harry can tell its Mr. Weasley. He saw Harry on the steps and smiled.  
"Well, ready to go Harry?" Asked Mr. Weasley.  
"Yes," answered Harry. He started to grab his things but Mr. Weasley insist to carry them to the car. But Harry wanted to carry Hedwig's cage, he grabbed the handle and walked out the door. But Harry saw something familiar; it's the same car that the wimping willow busted up in the second year of Hogwarts. They must have got it fixed.  
As Mr. Weasley put Harry's things in the trunk, Harry went to the front seat and closed his side of the car. He looked back at the house and saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley watching out of the window with curious looks on their faces. When he heard another door shut, he looked back at the driver's seat and saw Mr. Weasley getting his seat belt on.  
He started the engine and he started off.  
"Mr. Weasley? Aren't you going to make this car invisible?" Asked Harry.  
"Yes, but until your relatives don't see us and also the Muggles," answered Mr. Weasley. After they drove for about ten minutes, they started to head for the sky and they turn the car invisible. Now was the time to read the letter of what Sirius gave him. He took the parchment out of his pants pocket and unfolded it.  
  
Harry,  
  
It could be possible someone is trying to warn you about this girl or warn you about You-Know-Who. Try to think of a student who matches this description and start to ask it some questions. It could be very helpful to you or anyone else. But I do have a couple of questions about this dream. Does the girl tell you her name? Does she tell you why she kissed you in there? What exactly happened in that dream that you keep having every night? Whoever this girl is, she could be trouble to you Harry. But if you find out anything about this girl, tell me right away. I'll probably deal with her later. But if she's a friend or anything, that could be a little problem. Remember what I said Harry, and stay strong for all of us.  
  
Sirius  
  
"What are you reading there?" Asked Mr. Weasley.  
"A letter from Sirius. He's telling me what to do about this dream I keep having every night," explained Harry.  
"Ron gave me his letter from you. I don't know either Harry. I don't know why you keep having this dream every night. I just don't understand what that girl does in your dream. First she tries to kill you, then she kisses you and then she risks her life for your protection. That's a very strange dream to have every night."  
"I know, but the thing is I can't sleep once I have woken up from that dream. It keeps me awake for the whole night. I'm afraid to fall asleep again because I might have that dream again. I mean, that dream may actually happen in real life. She might try to kill me, she might try to kiss me, and she might risk her life to protect me from Voldemort."  
"It sounds like you have a hard life ahead of you!"  
"Tell me about it! You can't even imagine it!"  
"Well, do you think you can try to sleep tonight? Because it'll take over night to get home."  
"I don't know. Like I said before, I'm afraid to fall back asleep again."  
"Well, maybe this time it can be different. Ron tells me you haven't been getting enough sleep. He was wondering why you haven't until the last letter you have sent him. Now we all know."  
"All I want is some sleep, but how can I get that when this girl keeps coming back into my dreams? Do you think she's trying to tell me something, Mr. Weasley?"  
"I don't know, Harry. I'm not a dream expert! Hmm... Maybe you should you ask Dumbledore for help! You never know he can help you out."  
"I don't know if I should. Dumbledore is really busy these days, probably."  
"Just get some sleep; your body must be really tired so you should rest up... a lot!"  
"Even if I want to sleep, my body won't let me! It's like a routine!"  
"Like my job at the ministry!"  
"But that's different. You do get day offs, I don't! I can't get a break from all of this. But, the worst thing is, I feel guilty because in that dream, she dies.... I felt like it's my fault because of Voldemort coming after me. He wants to kill me, the next thing I knew this mysterious girl comes in front of me.... And dies."  
"Maybe it's the guilt that's keeping you awake."  
"I don't think it's the reason either."  
"Well, maybe I might know the reason why you can't go back to sleep once you have woken up from that dream. You're probably afraid you might see her die again. And you might not want to feel that guilt anymore. But the thing I'm most afraid of is that really might actually happen. The more you have this dream, the more of a chance it could happen. That's the bad part of the dream you're having, Harry."  
"So what should I do?"  
"Keep sleeping, keep dreaming. You never know, something might change in that dream."  
"It won't change. That's the problem. I've been having the same exact dream for the whole summer, and I don't really get much sleep."  
"But you never know, something could change and she might tell you what is going on. It could be possible that if this girl is real, she might be having these dreams too."  
"Like dream sharing?"  
"Yeah, kind of like that. Now go to sleep. I know it's early, but it could help." Mr. Weasley stretched his arm in the back and pulled a pillow out for Harry to rest his head. Harry put the pillow and the seat and let the seat fall back a little, like he would be sleeping in his bed. He turned to his side, facing the window and closed his eyes. Hopefully, he won't have that dream tonight. Cause right now, he wants to enjoy every minute of not spending time with the Dursleys. 


	2. The Get Together

Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort  
-Chapter 2-  
The Get Together  
  
Is he living through that dream again? He probably is, he can't do anything about it. He can't move, it happens every single night now. He doesn't know what to do about this dream. It keeps going through the same thing. Whenever he thinks of something he wants to do in that dream, he couldn't move. His mind is working all right, but his body isn't. The girl just keeps coming to him, and he's scared of her. Now, it's the last part of the dream.  
  
"Harry...I didn't mean to try to kill you. I was only trying to warn you...warn you about me," said the girl.  
  
"[This is what she said last time.]" Said Harry.  
  
"You see, Lord Voldemort made me his servant, he found me one day and just created a dark side of me!"  
  
"[Please stop so we can escape! I don't want him to come!]"  
  
The girl started to cry. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want him or anyone else to hurt you! Or kill you... I don't want any of that!"  
  
"[I don't want you to die! You're innocent; the innocent shouldn't die like you're going to die in a few minutes. Please stop talking! How come I can't make her stop?]"  
  
"Harry, I haven't told you this one thing. That... I..." She was blushing at the time when she was going to tell him something. But it was always too late to do something. Because Lord Voldemort will always come and he won't be able to save.  
  
"That's enough now! It's time for you to die!"  
  
The girl turned around and Harry looked behind her. Lord Voldemort was coming to them. Harry was filled with fear and he couldn't move his body. He saw Voldemort took out his want from his cloak and aimed it at Harry. He knew what he was going to die but couldn't do anything at the moment. Why can't he move? Is it supposed to happen this way?  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, all he knew is that he wants to wake up from this dream right now! Why won't he wake up?  
  
"Now die!" A red fire was starting to come out of Voldemort's wand, creating a massive ball of fire.  
  
"[My wand...why can't I get my wand?]" Harry tried to reach for his wand but his hand didn't even move.  
  
Once the massive ball was big enough, it shot out of Voldemort's wand and it started to head for Harry. But he wasn't paying attention; he was looking at the girl. The girl turned back to face Harry and pushed him aside. Her hands landed on his chest and she suddenly pushed him back, clearing him away from the fireball that is heading towards him. But as she pushed him aside, Harry saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was crying, but why? Is there a need to cry like this?  
  
Once the fireball hit her back, hard, she fell forward and landed on Harry. Harry saw what her back looked like. Her robes were burned, and so is her back. The bare skin was burned, black. Suddenly, another massive fireball came and it hit her back harder, but she didn't scream out in pain. Her body only flinched when the fireball attacked her in the back. She's dead...  
  
Harry couldn't do anything; he didn't know what to do. How come every dream is the same? Why won't it change!?  
  
"Ignorant girl! Forget about her! Now it's your turn!"  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort and saw him raised his wand. Harry was clutching the girl's body to him, for some reason, he didn't want to let her go. He looked back down to face the ground and closed his eyes very tight.  
  
"No! I won't DIE!!" Said Harry.  
  
"Harry! Wake up!!"  
  
"Leave me alone!!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I WON'T DIE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Harry felt something moving his body, and he just jolted right up and couldn't breathe for a second. Why did he kept living through that dream when he knows it's going to be the same thing over and over again? Why can't he have a different dream every time he falls asleep, like everyone else? Why him?  
  
"You're right! You do wake up in the middle of the night from that dream!" Harry looked to his right and saw Mr. Weasley still driving. He forgot for a second he was still in a car. "You were screaming, I thought you were going to fall out of the car and hit the ground hard!"  
  
"I had that dream again..." said Harry.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes! And it was the same, she won't leave me alone! She keeps risking her life for me!"  
  
"Well, I don't know what to do Harry. But tell me what exactly happened, there might be something hidden in there."  
  
Harry looked at Mr. Weasley a second and then looked at the view in front of him. "She was crying... and scared of me. She told me she was warning about herself, that Voldemort made her his servant, and she didn't want to, so he made a dark side of her. She told me that she didn't want to hurt me... she didn't her or anyone else to hurt me."  
  
"Very strange, continue on..."  
  
"Before she died, she was trying to tell me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. She didn't tell me because that's when Vold-"  
  
"Say You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Sorry! But You-Know-Who came into the scene and try to kill me. When he was about to shoot out a massive fireball and shot it out to me, the girl just pushed me away with tears rolling down her cheeks. And it hit her back and she landed on me. Her robes were burned and so was her back, that's when You-Know-Who shot another fireball and it hit her back again. I guess he was making sure she was dead, and that's how she died. But that's when You-Know-Who was coming to me to raise his wand and kill me."  
  
"And that's when you started to scream out loud."  
  
"Yeah, the end of the dream and I'm glad."  
  
"Well, it's in the middle of the night, do you think you can sleep again?"  
  
Harry tried to feel if his body wants to sleep, but nothing. "No, my body won't let me go back to sleep. I hate this!"  
  
"Well, I don't' know what to do for you Harry. Try to sleep, okay?"  
  
"I don't think I can Mr. Weasley. I'm really tired but I can't sleep!"  
  
"Do you want to take a pill?"  
  
"No thanks, if I take it I might not wake up from that dream. I don't want to see myself die."  
  
"I understand, Harry!"  
  
"But I'll try to go back to sleep anyway." He turned to his side and closed his eyes. He tries to think of something that bores him so he can sleep. He'll do anything to get to sleep at least. But he can't get that image out of him. The image which he sees the girl dies in front of him. He should ask Hermione and Ron who matches this girl's description. He may never know that he might meet her at Hogwarts. But the strange thing is, she is the same year like Harry, going to the 5th.  
  
He thinks about the questions he's going to ask this girl once he meets her. But slowly, he drifts off to sleep. ( At least now he can sleep.)  
  
(Dream)  
  
Harry tries to catch up to the girl, wanting to question her of why he keeps having the same dream about her. Is she really that important? Is she really a servant of Lord Voldemort? But, this can only be a dream right? It can't be real. But if it was a dream he would do anything he wants. But why in this dream he can't do anything? It's like someone is controlling him from somewhere else!  
  
"Wait!" Harry called out. When he finally catches up to her, she turns around and points her wand at Harry. She pushed him against the wall, pointing her wand at the tip of Harry's chin. He knew this would happen to him, but he couldn't stop himself. It's like everything is suppose to happen this way. "I..."  
  
"Listen..." said the girl with an innocent face. "Stay away from me! I don't want you near me. No matter what, even if I come to approach you, you just walk away, got it?"  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Some things don't deserve to be answered right away. I'm sorry, but please. Just trust me; it'll be better off that way."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You're not meant to understand, I'm sorry, but it's really better off this way if you stay away from me."  
  
"Why can't I know?"  
  
There was silence. "I can't tell you, yet Harry. I'm sorry."  
  
She lowered her wand and started to run away. Then other strange thing is that she's in the same house as him...Gryffindor. There are a couple of clues in this dream and Harry has to find them all. But that's when he heard a scream. He ran in the halls to find the girl, he knew it was the girl this time of night.  
  
He made a turn and saw something he never thought he would see in the castle...dementors. They were all going to perform a kiss on her, he knew what to do. He reached for his wand in his robe and pointed out to the dementors.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" As the silver stag erupts from the tip of Harry's wound, the dementors started to fly away, but also trying to get to the girl.  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"  
  
"HARRY!! WAKE UP!!"  
  
Harry woke up again, short of breath. He waited for a few minutes to catch his breath so he can talk again and see what's going on. Once he catches his breath, he looked around and notices it was morning and that Mr.Weasley's hand was on Harry's shoulder. He must have probably shaken him to try and wake him up.  
  
"Looks like you have gotten back to sleep this time," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, but... it was different. When the girl was about to kill me, she ran off and she screamed. I followed her and found the dementors trying to suck out her soul," explained Harry.  
  
"No wonder you were yelling out 'Expecto Patronum!'"  
  
"But that part never happened before. I didn't even get so see the part when all of them flew away."  
  
"Hmm...it could possible."  
  
"What could be possible?"  
  
"The closer you get to Hogwarts, the more the dream shows. It could be possible. Your dream didn't show the dementors until now, and you're getting closer to Hogwarts. Maybe because that you kept having the same exact dream every night is because you're not getting close to Hogwarts."  
  
"[Even I didn't think about that. It could be true, though.]"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry got out of the car and saw Ron running out of his house to him. They did their greetings and went inside for some breakfast. Mrs. Weasley came to hug him really tight, for a second he couldn't breathe until Ron told his mother to let go of Harry. Harry told Mrs. Weasley the things he needed for school and that she would go get them sometime in the afternoon.  
  
After breakfast, Ron took Harry and his things upstairs in his room. Harry took the extra bed in there, laid on it because he was so tired of keep waking up every night in the summer. Strange... Very strange.  
  
"So tell me again about the dream," said Ron.  
  
"I told Mr. Weasley most of it. He kind of forced it out of me. Ask him, I'm tired of explaining things," said Harry. "And besides, I had the same dream before we came here. But this time, it showed more."  
  
"Yeah, I would say it's pretty strange, Harry."  
  
"I just don't understand. What does this girl wants from me?"  
  
"Your life?"  
  
"I doubt it. She risked her life for me in that dream."  
  
"Good point. Maybe to be close to you so she can feel safe. You did tell me in that dream she said she was a servant of You-Know-Who."  
  
"Yeah, but she also told me she had a dark side of herself. She said Voldemort created her."  
  
"Say You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, we can continue to talk about this next week when Hermione comes here. She might figure out something."  
  
"True! She just loves to do some research at least."  
  
"Maybe we should go with my mum to buy the stuff we need."  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
(A week later)  
  
It has been a week, and now Hermione has come to be with her two best friends. When she first arrived, she and Ginny took her stuff upstairs in her room. Then Hermione visited Ron's room, where he and Harry are. Ron kept complaining on how Harry keeps screaming in his sleep every night since he got there.  
  
Hermione took a look at Harry for a second and could tell he is really tired. She felt his forehead to see if he has a fever or something, but nothing.  
  
"Harry, can you tell us what exactly happened in the dream?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure, I've wanted to explain it to you guys." Harry told Ron and Hermione everything. Including the one when dementors tried to suck the soul out of the girl. Harry felt horrible again when he told them the dream. He feels guilty, and he completely doesn't know what to do. What should he do?  
  
"Harry, maybe you should take a pill," said Hermione.  
  
"That's what Mr. Weasley suggested but I didn't take it because I might not wake up from this dream. I don't want to be stuck in this dream, seeing myself die by-"  
  
"Don't say the name!" Said Ron.  
  
"-You-Know-Who."  
  
"Maybe we should go outside for some fresh air. It might clear your head, Harry," said Hermione. They agreed and the all went downstairs and went outside to sit at the picnic table. Harry was trying to figure out the clues hidden in the dream. If there is any at all. What should he do now?  
  
"Harry, this just came to thought," said Hermione. "Tell me what the girl looks like again." ( I made a mistake in the first chapter, I forgot to add that the girl has wavy/curly hair.)  
  
"Hazel eyes and brown wavy/curly hair, why?" Asked Harry.  
  
"There is a girl that matches that description completely."  
  
"So tell is who it is!" Said Ron.  
  
"Her name is Michelle Bitting; she's the same year as us. I saw her a couple of times and have kind of talked to her too," said Hermione. ( That's me! I AM Michelle Bitting, it's my real name!! And I really do have hazel eyes and wavy/curly hair.)  
  
"I have heard of that name before but I don't think I have seen her," said Harry.  
  
"Well, there might be a good chance of meeting her on the train. If I ever see her, I'll tell you."  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
"Okay, let's talk about something else," said Ron.  
  
"Like?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, anything besides this mysterious girl!"  
  
"Fine!" There was silence, but there was too much of it. Harry looked up at the sky and wonders what this Michelle person looks like. Could she really look exactly like the girl in his dream? Or have the same voice as her? This is too much to cause a headache!  
  
'Harry...'  
  
"Hermione, can you stay quite for a second?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't say or do anything," said Hermione.  
  
That was weird, was someone calling him or is that in his head? It could be that he hears it in his mind or something. WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!?  
  
'Harry...'  
  
Harry stood up and started to look around. Where is this voice coming from? "[This voice, I know this voice. It's the girl's voice in my dream! Where is she!?] Who's there?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Just us," said Ron.  
  
'Harry...'  
  
"Where are you?" Harry called out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I hear something," answered Harry.  
  
"We don't hear anything," said Ron.  
  
'Harry...'  
  
"Excuse me!" Harry started to run... somewhere, anywhere! But where first? Harry started to look behind the house. His heart was beating fast; he needs to find this girl. He's been having this dream so much that he will KNOW her voice and KNOWS her face. So it will have to be her, no matter what!  
  
When he got behind the house, he saw something.... Or someone. He couldn't tell, he was facing the back, but back of the head looks very familiar. The wind was blowing, as the wind blows, he watches the girl's hair blow along with it. He just stood there, looking the back of her.  
  
'Harry...'  
  
He saw the girl turned around and he saw the face. It was her... He couldn't believe it. It's really her, now's his chance, now's the time to ask her some questions. He started to run to her, not knowing what to ask, but he just needs to talk to her. Because this time, it isn't a dream, it's real. This is different; nothing can interrupt them from talking.  
  
He stopped right in front of her, not asking her anything yet, until he catches his breath.  
  
'Harry...'  
  
Strange, when she spoke, her mouth didn't make a sound. She's speaking in his mind. He can hear her clearly.  
  
Harry put his hands on her shoulders, starting to shake her. "Tell me! Who are you? Why do you keep appearing in my dreams? I need some answers!" Said Harry.  
  
'Harry...'  
  
"Can you say something else besides my name!? Please tell me, why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"  
  
'Harry...watch out...'  
  
"Watch out for what?" He stopped shaking her.  
  
'For me and ...him.'  
  
"I know watch out for him but why you? Tell me who you are!"  
  
'Hogwarts...trap!'  
  
"Are you saying there's a trap waiting for me at Hogwarts?"  
  
'Yes...Stay away from me.'  
  
"Why? Are you saying the dream might come true? Tell me at least something!"  
  
'Stay away...from me. So he...'  
  
"So he...?"  
  
'...won't get you.'  
  
"Won't get me? What are you talking about? Are you saying Voldemort might come to Hogwarts?"  
  
'Be careful...and watch out...for me too.'  
  
"Why you? That's what I want to know! You have been saying that in my dreams too? Why!? Are you saying you're really Voldemort's servant?"  
  
'Harry...'  
  
"Why won't you talk to me directly?"  
  
"Harry!" Harry put his hands down and suddenly saw the girl disappear in front of him. What was going on? Was she just an image from his dream? All of sudden was thinking of the girl and she then suddenly calls for his name to tell him... what?  
  
He turned around and saw Ron and Hermione running to him. He didn't get what was happening. This is getting really weird around here.  
  
"Harry what happened?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"The girl....from my dream, I heard her voice," answered Harry.  
  
"Is that the reason why you ran off? To try and find her?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I found her all right. But she wasn't making sense."  
  
"But we didn't see anything when we saw you," said Hermione.  
  
"She disappeared when you called my name Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"What was she trying to tell you?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'll tell you once we get inside," said Harry.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do now. Everything the girl said didn't made any sense. What was she trying to tell him? Maybe if Hermione and Ron wouldn't have come, he might have more information then he thought he would. 


	3. Strange Things Are Happening Around Here

Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort  
-Chapter 3-  
Strange Things Are Happening  
  
"Are you serious? She said there's a trap at Hogwarts?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, she said just the word Hogwarts and then trap after that. I guess Voldemort set a trap for me at Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
"Please say You-know-Who!!" Complained Ron.  
  
"Anyway, she kept saying for me to stay away from her but I don't know why. She told me the same thing in my dream. But when I saw her for real, I asked why her. But she didn't answer. She just kept mumbling about him, watch out for her and him, and she kept saying my name. I don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
"But it couldn't have been her, right? I mean, you did say she disappeared when we came," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah.... Hermione? Do you know what Michelle looks like?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, but it's hard to explain," answered Hermione.  
  
"Do you have a picture of her or anything?"  
  
"No, sorry Harry."  
  
"It's all right. Thanks anyway."  
  
"LUNCH IS READY!!!" Called Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.  
  
"Well, we better be going before Mum starts screaming at the top of her lungs," said Ron.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
"Come on guys!! We're going to be late!!" Said Mrs. Weasley who was calling everybody to come downstairs! Mrs. Weasley already got everybody stuff down and is waiting for everybody to get down.  
  
Harry was running downstairs with Ron and Hermione. They had to rush before they miss the train to Hogwarts. When they got downstairs, they all grabbed a toast since they didn't really have time for breakfast. Hermione wanted to know how Harry slept last night. But then again, Harry hasn't been getting any sleep ever since he got to Ron's house.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Not really," answered Harry.  
  
"Well, maybe your dreams might reveal more once we go on the train," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"All right! Hurry up, we can't be late!!!" Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
(On the train)  
  
"That was close," said Ron after they found a room on the train. Ron sat by Harry while Hermione sat by herself. They started to catch their breaths when they finally sat down. "I can't believe we almost missed the train!"  
  
"I know! If only your brothers wouldn't fool around, we wouldn't have been short of breath," said Hermione. "Anyway, Harry? Maybe after a few minutes we can search the rooms for Michelle?"  
  
"No thanks, I would want to search for her at the feast. Is she in the house of Gryffindor?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, it turns out she is."  
  
"Well, the girl in my dream was in the house of Gryffindor too."  
  
"Do you think it could be some kind of connection?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Between Michelle and the girl in Harry's dreams? Probably so..." said Hermione.  
  
"Let's talk about something else," said Harry. But they didn't talk about anything else. It was filled with silence. Harry was thinking about going to sleep until they get to Hogwarts. But he didn't get to sleep because there was a knock on the open sliding door.  
  
"Excuse me? Is it okay if I can sit in here? The rest is full, actually there was one with Malfoy but I didn't want to go with that jerk," said a voice.  
  
"Sure, it's okay..." Harry stopped talking as soon as he saw the person's face. A girl...it's the same girl from his dream, the same face and the same voice. It's her!! The same girl, he couldn't believe he has finally seen her. Harry didn't say anything as he watched her sit by Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said the girl.  
  
"Long time no see, huh, Michelle?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's been awhile," said Michelle.  
  
"[That's Michelle!? Michelle was the one going into my dreams all along!?]" Said Harry.  
  
Ron smiled and let out his hand to Michelle. "My name is Ron, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Ron. Michelle took his hand and shook it and smiled at him.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, the same brown wavy/curly hair that is a little below the shoulders, the same innocent, hazel eyes just like in his dreams. The same innocent, beautiful voice he keeps hearing in his dreams and the voice behind Ron's house. He couldn't believe he has finally met her. The one Hermione was talking about at Ron's house.  
  
"So are you ready to go back to Hogwarts, Michelle?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes and no," answered Michelle.  
  
"Why no?" Asked Ron.  
  
"For many reasons that I don't want to reveal right now," answered Michelle. "Maybe later on in the up coming year."  
  
"One question, did you mention Malfoy having an extra seat?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, with two other guys but I didn't want to sit next to Malfoy because he's a jerk!"  
  
"I agree!!"  
  
Harry needed to talk to Hermione and Ron before the conversation goes onto a little further. But he's searching a good spot for them to stop talking so he can interrupt to talk with Hermione and Ron outside of the room. But where would be the good place to stop at? But he couldn't take it anymore so he just stood up.  
  
"Hermione? Ron? Can I talk to you guys? Excuse us, we'll be right back," said Harry. Okay, it may not be a good place to stop at but he needs to stop them sooner better then later. Hermione and Ron got up and headed out first, but Harry pushed them out. Before leaving, he said, "We'll be right back!"  
  
"Sure thing, Harry," said Michelle.  
  
How did she know his name?  
  
"How did you know my name?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Everyone knows you were the one who escaped from You-Know-Who so it's easy to tell who you are," answered Michelle.  
  
"By my scar?"  
  
"No, I saw you the day when we all got into Hogwarts."  
  
Harry just stared at her for a second and then pushed Hermione and Ron all the way out of the room. But the strange thing is, it's like she knows him very well.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Hermione after Harry closed the door for their room.  
  
"Michelle is the girl!" Answered Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she's the girl you have a crush on right?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"No, I mean Michelle is the girl from my dreams and the one from behind Ron's house!"  
  
"Are you sure about this Harry?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! You said Michelle might fit the description of the girl in my dreams! And she does, completely!! Same voice, same face, same eyes and the same hair!!"  
  
"Harry, you're overacting!"  
  
"Yes, maybe you should talk to her," said Hermione.  
  
"Why me?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Because you need to know more about her!" Said Ron.  
  
"All right, but don't leave me too long to stay with her, okay?"  
  
"We won't!"  
  
Harry inhaled a deep breath and opened the sliding door. He saw Michelle looking out the window at the beautiful blue sky. Harry looked at it for a second until Hermione told Michelle something. "We'll be right back Michelle! We're going to try and get some snacks for all of us," said Hermione.  
  
Michelle nodded at Hermione and she and Ron left the room, closing the sliding door. Now he was alone with Michelle, what should he talk about with her? He shouldn't question with the questions he wanted to ask before. Just questions that the answers are the answers so he can know her better. He sat across from her looking out the window too.  
  
"Beautiful sky, isn't it?" Asked Michelle. Although she wasn't looking directly at Harry. But he looked at her and smiled, finally making some progress.  
  
"Yes, very beautiful," answered Harry.  
  
"I think...the blue sky shows peace and that nothing is going to happen. Nothing bad."  
  
"How about rainy days?"  
  
"Depression."  
  
"Night?"  
  
"Darkness, like something evil is about to happen at any moment."  
  
That's right, everything of what happened except last year, happened at night. The time when he found the Sorcerer's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets and the time when they have to rescue Sirius. All of that happened at night, and he didn't realize that.  
  
"How about snow?"  
  
"I don't know that one. I haven't thought of that much because I hardly see snow."  
  
"Only the time when we're at Hogwarts."  
  
"Very true! The only thing I know is the blue sky and the snow is my favorite thing. I just hate the rain; it always brings depression in me every time I hear it or see it."  
  
Harry was actually smiling with her. He never knew how much a free spirit Michelle can be. But she never was in his dream, why was that? In his dream she was so secretive. It's strange, he has seen her a couple of times but has never known her name. It's strange that he knows her name but has never seen her and that he has seen her but has yet not known her name. Really strange.  
  
"You know, I have wanted to actually meet you and talk with you. I always wanted that," said Michelle. She still didn't look at Harry but she was blushing while she was looking at the blue sky. "I heard rumors about you from Malfoy, he keeps filling me in on some rubbish things and I never believed him because I knew that was not true." Harry saw her blushing but had no idea why. He actually thought he was going to question her but instead he's having a great conversation with her.  
  
He enjoyed laughing with her and smiling with her. He actually likes talking to her. But now is the time with the questions he's been meaning to ask her. Actually, to tell her about the dreams he's been having.  
  
"You know, this is going to sound weird, but I have been having these dreams ever since the summer started. I keep having the same dreams over and over again that I keep waking up in the middle of the night. The only thing that drove me crazy is that you didn't tell me your name and that you kept saying for me to stay away from you. I have no idea why."  
  
There was silence filling the room again. Harry wasn't looking at her when he told her that. He wasn't sure how she would react to that. But after a few minutes, he looked at her and all he saw was Michelle looking out the window. Did she even heard what he said about her? Was she trying to ignore him?  
  
"Sorry, I know it's impolite not to make eye contact with a new friend," said Michelle, and then she looked at him. "I heard what you said. But, I would rather talk about something else. I don't know what happened in your dreams so there is no need for me to know, right?"  
  
"Um, I guess," said Harry. But suddenly his hands were trembling, why were they trembling? Was it because of her or Voldemort? He didn't know. All of a sudden, he saw hand covered his hand. He looked at the person who covered his hand. "What?"  
  
"It's okay...everything will be fine. Trust me..."  
  
"[Those two words, they're the same words she said before she was attacked by dementors...]"  
  
Then Michelle slid her hand away from Harry's and smiled at him, he smiled back. And that's when Hermione and Ron came in. They got snacks for everybody in there. Some good chocolate frogs for everybody. Michelle thought it was delicious. Everything started to get back to normal, except for the fact that Harry wanted to question her more because of the dream. All of a sudden everything is happening because Michelle is here with them.  
  
Will everything in the dream come true? Is that the main question? But later about halfway until Hogwarts, Michelle and Harry fell asleep, next to the window with their own blankets. Hermione and Ron dare not to disturb them so they talked to each other for the rest of the way. But Harry doesn't know anything because he had the same dream again. 


	4. First Night Has Gone Bad

Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort  
-Chapter 4-  
First Night Has Gone Bad  
  
Harry couldn't move when she kissed him. Why did she kiss him in the first place? Is there any need for her to kiss him? As soon as Michelle removed her lips from his she gave him a big hug. It's like she never wants to let go because she was holding on to him really tight. Harry was frozen and didn't know if he should hug her back or leave her be.  
  
Suddenly he was feeling guilty again and just wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug too. At this moment, Harry didn't want to leg go because of Voldemort. He can destroy her if he wants to since she is forced to be his servant. He knows that Michelle doesn't want any of that. But, she's only trying to protect him from herself and Voldemort. He understands Voldemort but why herself?  
  
That's when her arms loosened around his neck and then he started to let go too. She smiled at him but for some reason, he didn't smile back at her. That's when she turned around and just ran...away from him. Is she afraid of him? Is she afraid to go near him? Harry probably guesses that she'll do anything to protect him, even risk her own life like she does in his dreams.  
  
What's he going to do now? Now that he has finally met the girl who has been coming into his dreams, what is he really going to do? He has finally met her and now he doesn't know what to do. All he can do is watch her very closely since he knows who she is now. What can he do to know more about her? Is she really a servant of Lord Voldemort? Or is it someone else?  
  
But all of a sudden, he felt darkness took over him. He looked around and saw everything is still normal, but he was feeling weak and couldn't move. Darkness was trying to kill him in his heart. Why attack his heart? Why does the darkness attack his hear? He fell to his knees, his hand clutching to his robe and in front of his heart, one hand on the ground to keep his balance.  
  
"Come back..." said Harry. He needs her help. He needs her to help him get rid of this pain in his heart. "[Why isn't she coming back?]" Harry just saw Michelle running away further and further away. He was really getting scared. Who's going to save him now? Any minute now the darkness will kill him. Why isn't anyone coming? "Michelle...come back."  
  
Since she's the only one near him, he had no choice but to call for her. But she's not coming back. This isn't good.  
  
"COME BACK!!!"  
  
"HARRY!!!" Harry woke up again, couldn't breathe for a second, why is all of this happening to him. For a second there he thought he felt the same pain like he did in that dream. Maybe Mr. Weasley is right, the more he gets closer to Hogwarts the more the dream reveals. "Harry, did you had that dream again?"  
  
He looked at the people with him. Ron, Hermione and Michelle were staring at him. Did they hear him scream out again?  
  
"You were saying in your sleep 'come back' and we were all getting worried. Are you alright?" Asked Michelle  
  
"I'm fine, just a horrible nightmare," answered Harry.  
  
"Same dream?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, it wasn't pretty. I'll tell you guys later."  
  
Suddenly, Harry just heard a sound of pain, and he saw Michelle grabbed her wrist tightly. He saw her eyes closed, maybe it's because she couldn't handle the pain in her wrist. Or is it in her wrist?  
  
"Excuse me!" Michelle rushed out of there. Slid the door open and closed it again and ran in the halls. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were really confused. What just happened there?  
  
"What happened?" Asked Ron, confusedly.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she just needed to go," said Harry.  
  
"Probably not, she was clutching onto her wrist so tightly. It didn't look like she had to go," said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe she's..."  
  
"Shh! I think she's coming back!" Said Hermione.  
  
They all heard slow footsteps coming back to them. They saw the door slide open, Michelle came back in the room and she closed the door. She didn't look ill, but Hermione looked at Michelle strangely. What's going on? She pulled the blanket over her as soon as she sat next to Hermione. Hermione was still looking at her strangely, but why?  
  
"Okay, she's fast asleep. I need to tell you something," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" Asked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Didn't you notice anything different when she came in?"  
  
"No," said Ron and Harry again.  
  
"I saw a cut, a big cute on her arm. It wasn't there before. And when she sat down, I saw a blood stain on shirt. Doesn't that sound suspicious to you guys?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"I guess," said Ron.  
  
"Guys look...." Hermione was pointing at Michelle's blanket. The saw a red spot, very red spot. Hermione used her finger to touch the red spot. "Guys, she's still bleeding. This is blood; her blood is going through the blanket." Hermione removed the blanket from Michelle, and they saw Michelle's arm still bleeding. "See?"  
  
"Yes, but did she cut herself or something?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, Ron. But whatever it is, it's not pretty either."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he saw. Is that why she ran off like that? All because she knew she was going to bleed? Did she cut herself for real? He'll ask her later, once they have gotten to Hogwarts. He's waiting to long, soon he will get all the answers.  
  
(Hogwarts, feast time!)  
  
Dumbledore was at the stand, getting ready to say something before the feast starts. "I, Albus, Dumbledore, is here to give out a special announcement. As we all know that You-Know-Who is revived once again, we have extra guards at the castle. You may only be out of the castle only in the day time, usually, You-Know-Who would want to attack at night. So if I were you, have your wand with you at all times if you want to survive.  
  
"Now please enjoy the feast!!"  
  
Everyone started to grab the foods laid on the table. Some grabbed chicken legs and started to bite the skin off and eat the meat. Everyone was starving to death!!  
  
But Harry on the other hand wasn't eating yet. He was looking at Michelle's arm, right now it was bandage. He wanted to ask her what's wrong. Ron was sitting by him like always, and Michelle and Hermione were sitting next to each other in front of them. Harry thought now would be the perfect time to question her since everybody else is too busy eating the feast.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Asked Michelle.  
  
"What was with that cut on your arm?"  
  
Michelle dropped her chicken leg on her plate, and didn't say a word. Hermione saw her and stopped for a minute, waiting for her answer. But there was no answer. There was silence between them, except that everybody else was too busy talking.  
  
"Well...." Michelle started.  
  
"Hermione told us she saw a blood stain on your shirt. Then there was a blood stain on the blanket you were using," said Harry.  
  
"There was a blood stain on the blanket?" Harry nodded to her. Ron stopped eating too, wanting to know what's wrong with this girl. "Actually, I don't want to talk about it. Now is not the time for me to say anything yet. We have just met and already you're starting to question me, Harry."  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to know."  
  
"You'll all know when the time is right." And she continues eating, and so did everybody else. But Harry was eating very little tonight. He'll probably figure out more later on. But, the dream he had on the train. The part when darkness was covering him, that never happened before. Is it because he's getting nearer Michelle, or it's just that now he's at Hogwarts and that the dream will reveal more in the up coming year.  
  
Why was all of this happening so fast? But then all of a sudden, Michelle got a up again and ran out of the main hall. Only Hermione, Ron and Harry noticed her. Malfoy noticed her too and started to follow her out of the main hall too. Hermione, Ron and Harry watched Malfoy leave.  
  
"Is there something I should know between them?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe Malfoy has some sort of crush on Michelle," said Harry.  
  
"If he did he would be probably following her everywhere. But I thought Malfoy hates all Gryffindor people," said Hermione.  
  
"That's what I thought too. But it looks like he likes someone from our house. I mean, she is attractive and everything, but very mysterious," said Ron.  
  
"What? You have a crush on her now?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"No! I'm just saying that she's attractive enough to attract guys like Malfoy. What do you think of her, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. She's very mysterious and suspicious. It seems like she doesn't want to reveal anything about herself," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
"Look, here they come!" Said Hermione.  
  
They saw Malfoy came in first, not looking to happy about anything. Michelle came in right after Malfoy and joined with Hermione, Ron and Harry again. But something was different once again; there was a small cut on top of her right hand. Harry wanted to ask another question. "Michelle? What did Malfoy do to you?"  
  
"That is none of your business!!" Angered Michelle.  
  
Harry flinched at her tone of voice. Her voice was different, it was like she was a different person. What happened to her? What did Malfoy do to her in just about few minutes? He must have done something to make her this mad.  
  
But then, that's when Malfoy came to the Gryffindor table, where Michelle is sitting. Michelle stood up when she saw him, looking at him straight in the eye with a mean look on her face. Something wasn't right. "I told you to go away!!" Angered Michelle.  
  
"Hey, I only wanted to know why you didn't sit by me on the train," said Malfoy.  
  
"Because you're a jerk! Who would want to sit by a jerky guy like you!?"  
  
"That is no way to talk to a guy like me. You know my dad is..."  
  
"Everyone knows what your dad is, and who cares!! I don't! So leave me alone!!"  
  
Everyone was starting to stare at them while Malfoy reaches for her hand. But she slapped his hand before he even touched it. "Relax, I'm not harmful," said Malfoy.  
  
"No, but you're a jerk! So go away!"  
  
"Why won't you answer my question!"  
  
"I already did, jerk-off!"  
  
"Is it because you have a crush on someone?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I do!"  
  
"[I wonder who it is...]" said Harry.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" Asked Malfoy.  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't like it," said Michelle.  
  
"Try me."  
  
Michelle put a smirk on her face. "It's Potter! Harry Potter from the Gryffindor House!!"  
  
"[What!?]" Questioned Harry.  
  
"WHAT!?" Angered Malfoy. "Potter must have brain washed you or something. There's no way you would have a crush on him."  
  
"Too bad, because I do," said Michelle.  
  
Malfoy snatched her wrist and was starting to squeeze it hard from Harry's view. "You will NOT have a crush on him! You will have a crush on me!!"  
  
Just then, Michelle just gave him a punch in the face. He let go of his wrist and fell to the floor. Everybody gasped when Malfoy fell to the floor. A couple people from his house came to help him up and to get him back to his table. Hermione, Ron and Harry couldn't believe what just happened. Hermione was like the only one who punched/slap him in the third year. She felt all right about it.  
  
But what about Michelle. Maybe she punched him for the same reason as Hermione did. Hermione couldn't take it that Malfoy wouldn't shut up about Hagrid, Michelle must've really wanted to punch him. He did try to force her to do what he wanted to do. And it wasn't right at all. That's not a way to treat a lady after all.  
  
But then, Dumbledore stood up and walked down the steps to walk to Michelle. She was still staring at Malfoy angrily. She must've really hated him. "Excuse me, Miss Bitting," said Dumbledore.  
  
Michelle turned around with the same mean look on her face. "What!? Oh, it's just you, Professor," said Michelle.  
  
"Can I see you in my office?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever!" Dumbledore started to head out of the main hall. Michelle started to follow but put her hand on her forehead. Was she getting a headache? After she put her hand down, she turned to Hermione, Ron and Harry, who had confused looks on their faces. "Harry....Hermione....Ron! I'll explain everything later! Please excuse me!"  
  
Michelle seems to be back to normal, she had that sweet, innocent voice back and she had that innocent look on her face. Was she normal again? Michelle started to run after Dumbledore, still leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Did you see that?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Kind of, Michelle was angry and mean for a second and then she was sweet and innocent again. What happened to her?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"It could be connected to my dreams. Michelle did say she has a dark side of herself that You-Know-Who created. She must be telling the truth in the dream but in real life?" Said Harry.  
  
"You're saying that dark side was taking over Michelle?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Then, when Michelle left us at the table and came back, she must've let her dark side took over. It must be one of the reasons why Malfoy was questioning her," said Hermione.  
  
"Could be," said Ron.  
  
"We'll find out later tonight when she comes back," said Harry.  
  
And so they continued eating. Although, Harry can't help thinking about Michelle's reaction though. It was weird, first she went all out punching girl, then she's back to her normal-self. What IS going on here?  
  
(Gryffindor House/Dormitory)  
  
Everybody was asleep except for Hermione, Ron and Harry. They were waiting by the fireplace for Michelle to come back. Ever since they came in there, they have been waiting by the fireplace. Hermione was reading a book on new spells, Ron and Harry was playing chess. Ron was winning so far.  
  
It's almost eleven o'clock, and that's when the door opened. They all stopped what they're doing and looked at the person who was coming in the doorway. Michelle looked really tired, she first fell to her knees and started to breathe slowly. Harry and Ron got up to help her on a chair and sat in their chair.  
  
"Did Dumbledore do something to you?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No, there are just a lot of steps to climb," answered Michelle.  
  
"What happened to you and Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I...just told him about what's wrong with me," she answered. "And, he doesn't want me to tell you guys yet. Only when the time is right, I'll be able to tell you."  
  
"Why can't we know?" Asked Harry.  
  
"It's too soon. That's what Dumbledore said to me. I don't know. You guys can ask him, I'll be going to bed right now."  
  
Michelle started to get up but was about to fall again, Hermione quickly got up and caught her just in time. She helped Michelle to their rooms. Ron and Harry decided for them to go to bed too. It is getting late after all. So they put away their chess pieces and the board, and they went up to bed. 


	5. A Rival who’s Already a Rival

Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort  
-Chapter 5-  
A Rival who's Already a Rival  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Michelle went to their first class: Divination. Harry probably thinks this is his second least favorite class. He hates it when Professor Trelawney tries to predict his death which isn't ever gonna happen probably. But maybe this year is different because Lord Voldemort is revived. It's not his fault Voldemort his back.  
  
Today's lesson is to predict who is going to be your crush/girlfriend/boyfriend whatever! Some people enjoyed it but then others didn't. Harry wasn't sure if he is going to enjoy it. Of course, he has a crush on Cho Chang and he's not sure if it's going to change or not. Depends on what he predicts or what he guess's. But why he should do it?  
  
But then, Professor Trelawney came to their table.  
  
"Ron, who do you predict to be your..."  
  
"I haven't looked in yet," said Ron. He looked at the crystal ball in the middle of the table. But to Harry, he knew Ron would just make something up. "I....see....a...."  
  
"A?" Questioned Trelawney.  
  
"A...beautiful, good looking girl who is great with her wand and....who can...help me get rid of my fears of spiders!!"  
  
There was silence in the room. Harry heard Michelle giggling to herself, Harry wanted to laugh too but he didn't want to make Trelawney ask him about his prediction. Who can't think of a girl to have a crush on or anything.  
  
"Michelle, tell us your prediction," said Trelawney.  
  
"Ah....sure, okay!" Said Michelle. Since Michelle sits between Harry and Ron, they can probably tell what she is going to predict. Harry could see Michelle was looking into the crystal ball deeply, but it was really weird.  
  
"[How can someone look into a crystal ball? You can't make it come to you, it will come on it's own, right?]" Asked Harry.  
  
"I see a pure-hearted guy waiting for me. Who cares about his friends very much, he's kind and loyal but sometimes hates it when other people talk about him that's not true. He'll never abandon anyone..."  
  
"That's a nice prediction! Harry, what about you?" Asked Trelawny.  
  
"[Why did she have to ask me!!?] Well, for me, it takes awhile!" Said Harry.  
  
"Just try."  
  
"[Why do teachers always have to pressure?] Ah...." Harry couldn't think of any girl so he just looked around the room. Actually, his eyes landed on Michelle because she was the closest one to him besides Trelawney. So he's going to try and do her description. "She's....very mysterious and she doesn't like to talk much. She's quiet..." Harry wasn't sure if that would fit Michelle, but she is quiet most of the time because she doesn't like to talk about herself much. "...and ah..."  
  
"Try to describe her."  
  
"Ah....it's very foggy! I can't really get her face!"  
  
"It's good enough. Now, everyone! Have a few more minutes to do your predictions." And she left their table without a word to any of them. Harry was relieved because he hates it when she chooses his table all the time.  
  
"(That was close!)" Whispered Ron.  
  
"(Yeah, I was actually making it up, kind of!)" Said Harry.  
  
"(What about you Michelle?)" They both looked at Michelle, she was still looking at the crystal ball for some reason. Ron waved his hand in front of her and she finally snapped out of it. "(You okay?)"  
  
"(I'm fine! Just a little tired!)" Said Michelle.  
  
"[Tired? Since when did she get tired? Maybe Hermione knows.]"  
  
(Lunch time/where everybody eats!)  
  
Michelle and Hermione wasn't there, Harry was wondering why. But he was too busy eating his lunch, and so was Ron. Too busy stuffing their faces because they were starving!  
  
"Hey, this just came to thought!" Said Ron.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Who's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
"I just hope it's not Professor Snape, he tortured us last time!"  
  
"I hate him as much as you do."  
  
"Hey guys." They saw Hermione coming towards their way. She sat down next to Ron, while Harry is in across from them.  
  
"Where's you-know-who?" Asked Ron.  
  
"You mean Michelle? She's in the girls bathroom, she was crying to herself," answered Hermione.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't ask her. I was in there quietly trying to listen to her, but all she did was cry."  
  
"Did she say something strange at all?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she was saying something weird in Divination. She was first saying what her crush will be, and then she was just all staring at the crystal ball. But you know Harry, when she was describing on what she was predicting, she was kind of describing you," said Ron.  
  
"Huh?" Harry was confused.  
  
"She was..."  
  
"I didn't hear anything about her describing me!"  
  
"A pure-hearted kind of guy, who cares about his friends, he's kind and loyal. She IS talking about you, Harry."  
  
"Maybe we should talk about something else," said Hermione.  
  
(Hagrid's class)  
  
For some reason, Hagrid wanted to show everyone the unicorns. There was probably five of them now. Of course, the boys would have to stay behind and wait, watch. The girls just go up to them and start to pet them and learn more about them. The boys were looking up unicorns in their monster books, trying to figure out how to get close to the unicorn  
  
Here's what the book says:  
  
"The only way for a guy to get close to a unicorn is to disguise himself as a girl with a charm."  
  
"[What kind of charm?]" Asked Harry. He continues to read it.  
  
"If you use the Disillusionment Charm, it'll disguise you as make you invisible; it could be the only way. Or find a different charm to make you a girl."  
  
"[Okay! That's kind of strange.]"  
  
"Hey Potter!!" Harry turned his head to his right and saw Malfoy coming, with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry didn't want them to bother him right now. "Potter! I want you to stay away from my girl!"  
  
That's when Harry snapped. "YOUR GIRL!? WHO SAID SHE WAS YOUR GIRL!!" Shouted Harry.  
  
"I saw her first, she came to me first!"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST CLAIM ANY GIRL WHO APPROACHES YOU!!"  
  
"Oh, so you have a crush on her too?"  
  
"NO!! YOU CAN'T CLAIM ANY GIRL JUST LIKE THAT!!"  
  
"It's not like she has any feelings for you, Potter! She has feelings for me only!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER!!?"  
  
"Fine! I will!!"  
  
Harry saw Malfoy turn his head to look behind him. Michelle and Hermione was coming their, that's when Harry saw a smirk on Malfoy's face. He walked up to Michelle and put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to Harry. He had an even bigger smile on his face which was really annoying.  
  
"Michelle, tell Potter that you're my girl. Go on, tell him!" Said Malfoy.  
  
Michelle looked at him. "I'm not your girl," said Michelle, and she grabbed Malfoy's hand and took his arm off of her. Malfoy was loosing confidence now.  
  
"What? Then are you Potter's girl?"  
  
"I'm no one's girl! I don't like being claim just like that!"  
  
"Just leave her alone, Malfoy!" Said Ron.  
  
"Why should I?" Asked Malfoy.  
  
Michelle smacked him hard on the face. "Because he said so!" Angered Michelle.  
  
"Come on, Michelle! I think you need to get out of this place!" Hermione took her arm and dragged her away from Malfoy and the others before something else happens. No one wants to see any bloodshed yet. Not between a girl and a boy, that's for sure.  
  
After Michelle and Hermione left, Malfoy was being confident again. "I'm warning you, Potter! You stay away from her! If you lay a finger on my girl, I swear I'll make your life a living hell!!" Said Malfoy.  
  
"Keep talking Malfoy!! Just keep telling yourself that!" Said Harry.  
  
He saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left out of sight. Harry was glad that Malfoy is gone, but he wasn't very too happy about Malfoy claiming Michelle like that. It's no way to treat a lady. NO WAY!!!  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'm fine!" Answered Harry.  
  
"Are you sure? Because you overreacted there. It sounded like you were claiming Michelle too."  
  
"What!? I was only trying to make sure Malfoy doesn't get any ideas!!"  
  
"Yeah, right..."  
  
"I was only defending her!"  
  
"How exactly?"  
  
"I don't know. When Malfoy just claimed her as his girl, I just snapped, I couldn't control it. I just spoke what my mind said. I didn't know what I was saying until I started to think about the dream I was having last night."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"You didn't hear me screaming?"  
  
"I kind of did but tried to ignore you."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Sorry, you kept waking me up at my house when you came to visit!"  
  
"Let's go to our next class. See you later Hagrid!"  
  
"Bye Harry! See yeh later!"  
  
Harry couldn't stop thinking of Malfoy acting like that. He was so angry that he wants to punch Malfoy like what Michelle did last night. But she already took care of that today by smacking him in the face. But the dream... it was the same thing that happened in his dream. She smacked Malfoy and pointed her wand at him.  
  
In the dream she was going to kill, but left him be, unharmed. But in real life, nothing happened, she only smacked him. Did she changed the dream or something? All he hopes is that the part when she almost kills him doesn't happen. He doesn't want her wand at the point of his chin, making him frighten and stuff!  
  
But what happens when they go into potion next? 


	6. What Snape Knows

Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort  
-Chapter 6-  
What Snape Knows  
  
As they go on into their next class, Potion, Harry was starting to think on what to do with Malfoy. He's really getting on his nerves, sometimes he really wants to punch him! Or make a him a cockroach so he can squish him!! If he can find a spell for that. But he doesn't want to think about that now that he's in Potion with Professor Snape. Does he really have to have this class today? Why not tomorrow?  
  
Of course, Harry and Ron paired up as Potion Partners, Hermione and Neville Longbottom, strangely, Snape wanted Michelle and Malfoy to be paired up. For some reason, Harry was getting a little pissed, actually angry. He was just watching Michelle and Malfoy through the whole class. Maybe he's making sure Malfoy doesn't lay a hand on her like he did before. If he does, he'll KILL MALFOY!!!  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention. What they really had to do is find a cure to make the person better if they're paralyzed. Ron was kind doing some work, he tries to snap Harry out but he just keeps staring at Malfoy and Michelle. Ron tries to snap his fingers in front of his eyes but that didn't work. He wanted to snap Harry out of trance before Snape comes and notices it.  
  
So he elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Oww!" Whispered Harry. "What was that for, Ron?"  
  
"You weren't paying attention! Do you want to get in trouble by him?" Said Ron.  
  
"No, not really. Thanks!"  
  
"What were you doing anyway?"  
  
"Spying on Malfoy and Michelle."  
  
"Oh, I see. You're getting a little jealous!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"Stop that!!"  
  
"Okay! Fine, Snape is about to do some testing. You should've been paying attention besides spying on the love and the hate!"  
  
Snape got up from his desk and started to walk around. He past Hermione and Neville's table and then past Harry and Ron's table. But then he stopped at Malfoy and Michelle's table.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to be tested?" Asked Snape.  
  
"Certainly, Professor Snape!" Said Malfoy.  
  
"Ms. Bitting, you know how to paralyze him, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Michelle. ( There is a few more extra spells and stuff like that!) Michelle reached for her wand in her robe but stopped a second. Harry didn't know why. But that's when Ron elbowed him on the arm this time.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and he was pointing at something. Harry looked and saw something red on the floor. It was near Michelle, it was blood. Was blood dripping from Michelle? Is that why she stopped? Is she alright? Does anyone notice that? But that's when Michelle got her wand out and faces it at Malfoy. She had a serious look on her face.  
  
"Paralysis!" A stream of yellow light came out of her wand and it hit Malfoy in the chest. He fell backwards to the ground, at Snape's feet. Malfoy wasn't moving. He was laying against Snape's legs. Michelle grabbed a potion on the table and poured it down Malfoy's mouth. She put the empty bottle on the table and waited for a few minutes.  
  
But when Harry heard her voice, it was the same as when Michelle was being mean at the other night. What's going on?  
  
A few minutes later, Malfoy got up, his legs shaking a little. He was standing up right, he smiled at Michelle and put his arm around her shoulder again.  
  
"We make a great team, huh?" Said Malfoy.  
  
Michelle moved his arm off her again and walked away from him. "I wouldn't put your arm around me," said Michelle.  
  
"Why?" But that's when Malfoy got his answer.  
  
He put his hand to over his mouth; it was like he was going to barf or something. But then, Malfoy used the hand over his mouth to put around his stomach, then something came out of his mouth. Some kind of yellow/green stuff came out of his mouth. He kept trying to breathe but every time he did, he kept throwing out some of that yellow/green stuff.  
  
"Oops! Looks like there was a side-effect in that potion," said Michelle. She started to put a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ms. Bitting, did you follow of what I said!?" Asked Snape.  
  
"Yes, but something could have happened!"  
  
"Maybe after dinner you should come back here and test it on me!"  
  
"That's fine with me!"  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital! Class is dismissed!"  
  
Harry saw Michelle grabbed her things and started to run out of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room too but they followed Michelle instead. She was walking on a fast pace.  
  
"Michelle, wait!" Called Hermione.  
  
Michelle turned around with that same look on her face. "What do you guys want!?" Asked Michelle.  
  
"Did you mean for it to be a side-effect?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, I meant for it to happen!"  
  
"Good job!" Ron took out his hand in the air; Michelle slapped it for it to be a high five!  
  
"Ron! Michelle could've gotten detention from Snape!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't!" Said Ron.  
  
"Michelle? What was with that blood that was dripping on the floor?" Asked Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped bickering when they heard Harry asked that question. They looked back and forth from Michelle to Harry.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Asked Michelle.  
  
"Yeah, kind of," answered Harry.  
  
There was silence again. Why was there silence?  
  
"Nah, I'll tell you later!" She started to head back, probably to Snape's class again. But then she stopped, she turned around and had that innocent look on her face again. "Sorry, about that Harry, I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye to them and started to walk away.  
  
"That was weird!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it was," said Ron.  
  
"Too weird, and suspicious don't you think?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, kind of!" Said Ron.  
  
"Let's get going, we have homework to do!" Said Hermione.  
  
They started to walk in the halls, being silent to one another. But that's when Harry remembered he forgot something in Snape's class, but he doesn't want to go back there. But he has no other choice.  
  
"Sorry, guys I forgot something in Snape's class. I'll meet you guys later!" Said Harry, and he ran down the halls to get to Snape's class. He can't remember what he forgot, but he might remember once he gets there, right?  
  
When he was a few steps away from the classroom, he heard voice in there. He heard Snape's voice and another voice. Who's this other person? When he took a step or two closer to the class, he peeked in to see. His eyes widen when he saw who Snape was talking to. He was talking to Michelle. Michelle's hands were on his desk.  
  
Snape was only listening to what she said.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Asked Snape.  
  
"I only just want to apologize for what happened with Malfoy. I didn't mean for that to happen," said Michelle.  
  
"That's not all, is it?"  
  
"No, in fact, Dumbledore wanted me to tell you something."  
  
"Why can't he tell me?"  
  
"Because it involves me, and plus it involves You-Know-Who."  
  
"Go on and tell me!"  
  
After Snape said that, Michelle was whispering. Harry couldn't hear a word she was saying, or what Snape was replying. If only he could hear better, he might understand Michelle a bit better then before. They did kind of got off the wrong foot, but they're trying to be friends.  
  
Harry leans against the wall, waiting for them to speak normally so he can understand what they're saying. He was thinking on sneaking in but then that'll make them stop talking and Snape would ask him to leave. This is as close he'll get. But then he heard something.  
  
"Is that why I saw blood on the floor?" Asked Snape.  
  
"You saw it too?" Questioned Michelle.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry asked me why blood was dripping on the floor too. I think Ron saw it too. But Ron, Harry, and Hermione know blood escapes my body. They see cuts on my arms and hands, maybe sometimes my legs."  
  
"So whenever you're bleeding, she comes?"  
  
"Yes, but the thing is, she doesn't obey anyone. She does things her own way and she definitely doesn't want to obey him. But he'll make her obey him."  
  
"Let me ask you this, why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because, don't you have the dark mark of him? I thought you were a servant of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah, I was. When he returned, I felt his power returning. It wasn't a good sign."  
  
"Do you know anything about him? How to resist him? He will come and visit me on Hogwarts night and tell me to make Harry trust me."  
  
"Do you want him to trust him?"  
  
"Yes, but not in that way. I want him to trust as who I am, as a friend. I want to be his friend, and I want to protect him. But that means for me to stay away from Harry. I don't want to do that but if it's to protect Harry then I have to do it."  
  
"I understand, but have you told Harry about this?"  
  
"I'm sure he already knows."  
  
What did she meant by that? Has he already known this? Wait! It could be the dream, she must be talking about the dream! Does this mean she knows exactly what happened in that dream too?  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Snape.  
  
"I would rather not say. This is something between me, Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Sorry, sir."  
  
"It's alright. But you have to tell Potter what's going on before anything else happens. You can't keep it from him that long. Pretty soon, it might reveal itself instead of you revealing it to him.  
  
"I will tell him. But Dumbledore said not yet."  
  
"I do think Dumbledore would like for you to tell him."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"N-no....not yet."  
  
"All right, you may leave now. And, please don't come back here after dinner. I'm sure she might appear again."  
  
"Thank you and I'm sorry about Malfoy, sir."  
  
"Just make sure it doesn't happen again!"  
  
Harry took a step away so no one will see him when they start to come out the door. When he heard Michelle's footsteps coming to the door, he turned to face her. Michelle was about to gasp but Harry put his hand over her mouth and used his free hand to grab Michelle's arm and drag her away from Snape's class. He doesn't want Snape to hear anything. But the thing is, Michelle wasn't strangling. It's like she wanted this to happen to her or something.  
  
When Harry pulled Michelle far away from Snape's room as possible, his hand that was grabbing her arm has fallen to his side, but the hand that was over her mouth stayed put. He wanted to ask her again some questions, without her interrupting. He didn't really want to do this but he needs to know right?  
  
"I only heard some of the parts you and Snape was talking about! I couldn't hear anything after you said it involves You-Know-Who! Then I was able to hear again when Snape asked why the blood was on the floor! What were you talking about with Snape!? Why can't I know any of this!?" Said Harry.  
  
Harry saw that Michelle's eyes were beginning to water. She was about to cry but for what? Why is she gonna cry? Harry doesn't understand her at all, not one little bit! Is it supposed to happen this way?  
  
"Please....Don't I need to know what's going on? Don't Hermione and Ron deserve what's going on?"  
  
Michelle kept looking at him with watery eyes. Harry felt like he was hurting her. Michelle closed her eyes and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Harry felt them since his hand is still over her mouth.  
  
"Do you have anything to say to me?" Michelle nodded to him, and he put his hand down. Harry waited for a few minutes but then Michelle did something. She started to open her arms to him, about to hug him, but she stopped half way. She put her arms down and looked at Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Harry, I...."  
  
"Please, I'm lost here, I just want out!"  
  
"I...."  
  
"Michelle, I need to know!!"  
  
"I...don't know..."  
  
Harry didn't know what to do now. He wanted to strangle her for some reason, but then again no. It sounds like Michelle is struggling to tell and not to tell. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks and the landed on the floor. Harry felt guilty again, but why?  
  
"Michelle....please, don't I deserve to know what's going on?"  
  
"Harry, I can't! Dumbledore says it's not time to tell you."  
  
"I don't think you're telling me the truth."  
  
"I am! But now's not the time!"  
  
"No, I know you're not telling the truth! Tell me!!"  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"Ms. Bitting...."  
  
Michelle and Harry turned to their side and saw Dumbledore walking to them. What does he need now?  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, if it's about Malfoy I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! I'm sorry sir!!!" Said Michelle.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I just need to talk with Michelle for a minute. Harry, you can go to dinner now if you want."  
  
"I still need to talk to Michelle, sir!" Said Harry.  
  
"You'll talk to her when she goes to dinner."  
  
"It won't take long?"  
  
"It won't."  
  
"All right then, I'll see you later Michelle. Do you want to sit by us again?" Asked Harry.  
  
Michelle smiled. "Yes!"  
  
"Alright, see you later!"  
  
He started to walk down the hall and then started to think about Ron and Hermione. But then he remembered what he forgot in Snape's class. He wanted to follow Michelle....and spy on her. Looks like he got what he wanted. 


	7. What Should They Do?

Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort  
-Chapter 7-  
What Should They Do?  
  
"You did what!?" Asked Hermione and Ron at dinner. They were both sitting across from Harry, with their eyes wide open. They were staring blankly at Harry.  
  
"You followed her?" Asked Ron.  
  
"And you over heard what she and Snape were talking about?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"Well, not all of it. Not the important stuff. I couldn't hear her because she was whispering it," said Harry. "After she said it involves with You- Know-Who, she whispered the whole thing. After that, Snape questioned her on why there was blood on the floor."  
  
"I would like to know too," said Ron.  
  
"Hermione? Was Michelle this mysterious and secretive when you first met her?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No, she was more opened. I don't get why she's like this. But I do think one thing," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry and Ron.  
  
"I just think I know the reason why she was whispering. She probably didn't want anyone to know what they're talking about. So somehow knew someone would definitely be listening so she whispered it. She might've guessed you were coming Harry because you were questioning her. So she knew all along you would follow her and listen to her conversation with Snape."  
  
"That's why she whispered the rest of the stuff," said Harry.  
  
"I don't get it, everyone is being secretive around here. Professor Dumbledore must know something because he's been talking to Michelle lately. Snape has just known something and he won't even tell a soul. Why is she doing this to us when we're her friends right now?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I think she's afraid," said Hermione.  
  
"Afraid? Why would she be afraid?"  
  
"Some people are afraid to tell their friends their secrets because they're afraid what the results might be once she tells us. If she tells us, we might leave her, not be her friend anymore."  
  
"She can tell us anything!"  
  
"Ron! Michelle did say it involves You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Guys, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's giving me a headache," said Harry.  
  
"Oh sorry about that, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I forgot to write a letter to Sirius! He said if I find anyone that matches the description of the girl in my dreams, I should tell him."  
  
"Calm down! You can write to him when we're all asleep. He can wait, can he?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Well, we should be getting back to our dorm, it's getting close for all of us to sleep," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
(Gryffindor's House)  
  
"Can't concentrate....can't do anything!" Said Ron.  
  
"Will you stop complaining!?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't feel like predicting my future crush or girlfriend or whatever! I already have a headache from doing that!"  
  
"Professor Trelawney is a real pain!" Said Harry.  
  
"I wanna ditch her class next time, wanna join me Harry?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I don't think so; I don't want to get caught by Professor Snape."  
  
"I agree with you!"  
  
"Can you guys please be quiet!?" Angered Hermione.  
  
But that's when the door to the house opened. They looked at the person who was there, it was Michelle. She looked really tired; her eyes were a bit droopy. "Hey Michelle....how are you feeling?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I just found out that the potion I gave to Malfoy created a virus in him so he would stay in the hospital for about two or three days so you guys should be happy! And the nurse whatever her name is gave me a shot that kind of made me drowsy. Dumbledore told her to give me a shot. Malfoy watched me there smiling for whatever reason! And..."  
  
"Michelle...? She gave you drugs?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"They called it Hogwarts Drug. They said it'll get me really tired and it will take away my magic for a couple of days so I won't be able to go to any classes for awhile. Dumbledore has told the teachers about my situation so I have to be kept in here for a couple of days! And, I want to ask you guys something."  
  
"What will that be?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Can the three of you bring me some food for the couple of days? I asked Dumbledore since I can't leave this room yet. He said it's okay and he talked to the teachers so even if you are late, they'll excuse you and won't mark you absent. Please?"  
  
"Sure, I'll do it," said Harry.  
  
"Really..." Michelle tripped over the carpet and fell forward. When she kind of got her balance, she crawled over to the nearest chair and sat down. "Really? You'll do it Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind. I wanna miss some of Trelawney's class."  
  
"Me too!" said Ron.  
  
"We'll be gladly to help," said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you guys! I really do appreciate it!!" Said Michelle.  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed. You need to rest up," said Hermione.  
  
"No, I wanna rest my legs down here." She suddenly fell asleep after that.  
  
"Harry, this could be the time for you to write Sirius a letter," whispered Ron.  
  
"I will!" Said Harry.  
  
Harry got out a piece of paper and started to write a letter to Sirius. He kept looking back at Michelle, making sure she's not awake to question him about what he's doing. Ron and Hermione were watching Harry writing, Hermione was making sure he doesn't create any grammar mistakes.  
  
Dear Sirius.,  
  
On the day me, Ron and Hermione went on the train, we ran into someone. It was her! The girl who kept appearing in my dreams. It turns out Hermione already knew her before me and Ron have met her. She's...innocent. She has a soft voice but she's very mysterious and secretive. Hermione said she wasn't like that when she first met her. She was more opened. What should we do?  
But the weird thing is, blood escapes her body once in awhile. We see blood dripping to the floor sometimes. We tried to ask her why but she kept saying it's not time for us to know. Plus, she told Professor Snape something today. She said involves with You-Know-Who. I knew this because I was kind of eavesdropping on her. She was telling Snape something but I could hardly hear anything when she was telling him the important stuff.  
Also today, the nurse gave her a shot. She gave her Hogwarts Drug. I'm sure you know what that is. The girl's name is Michelle Bitting. She won't tell us anything about herself. Hermione says it could be because she's afraid. I don't know why. Ron doesn't either. That's all on what's happening so far, Sirius.  
  
Harry  
  
"Is that all Harry?" Whispered Hermione.  
  
"Yes, for now," said Harry.  
  
"I'll get Hedwig!" Said Ron. He run to the bedroom and ran back out with Hedwig on his arm. Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder while Harry was rolling up the parchment and attaching to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Hedwig, take this Sirius! Understand? I think you do," said Harry. Harry opened a window and Hedwig flew off. Harry watched her leave.  
  
"Come on, it's supposed to be night out," said Hermione.  
  
"But what about Michelle? Are we going to leave her to sleep down here?" Asked Ron.  
  
"She looks too peaceful there. I don't think we should bother her." Hermione went upstairs and went back out with a blanket in her arms. She covered Michelle with the blanket, since she is sleeping peacefully on the chair; she deserves to sleep there since she got drugs in her. "Let's go to bed now. I'm sure she doesn't want to be disturbed right now." Hermione headed back upstairs, and so did Ron and Harry.  
  
(Midnight)  
  
Harry hasn't slept yet. He doesn't want to sleep yet. He's afraid again of having that dream again. He kept thinking of what will happen if Voldemort really did come. Of course he would try to kill him. But....what would happen if he came here and killed Ron and Hermione. He's afraid of that too. He will protect them from harm no matter what. But what about the others that's in this school?  
  
He did witnessed Cedric Diggory got killed at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Wait! He shouldn't think about that. It'll give him nightmares.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
What was that sound? It sounded like it came from downstairs. He should check it out since he's the only one who's not deep asleep. He took his wand and his glasses and slowly and quietly walked down stairs. When he got to the bottom, he couldn't see a thing. Except the fireplace is helping a little but not much.  
  
"Lumos!" Whispered Harry. At the tip of his wand, a little glow of white light came out of it, keeping it light like a flashlight. He slowly walked to Michelle's chair first to see if she's awake or not. He pointed his wand at the chair but didn't see anything. She's not there. The blanket fell to the floor and he looked around on what broke or crashed. He found a broken chair on the floor next to where Michelle was sitting. Someone must have picked it up and smashed it real hard.  
  
"Michelle? Michelle, where are you?" Called Harry. No answer, what happened here anyway? Maybe it was just his imagination of thinking about Voldemort too much. Michelle probably went to bed. But something doesn't seem right. Something must've come here and smashed this chair. He kept turning around and round making sure nothing was sneaking up behind him. He somehow felt some evil near him.  
  
"LUMOS!!" Harry whispered loudly. The white glow on the tip of his wand glowed brightly, filling the whole room. He saw nothing.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry flinched and that's when Harry's light went out. He turned around and faced the bottom of the stairs to see Ron there.  
  
"It's late, why aren't you sleeping?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I thought I heard something. Do you know where Michelle is?" Said Harry.  
  
"How would I know? I was sleeping. She probably went to bed."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Come on Harry! It's really late. Have you slept yet?"  
  
"No, I have been staying up until now."  
  
"Afraid to have that dream again, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Maybe tonight may be different. So go to bed and don't scream this time!"  
  
"I'll try to remember that."  
  
They went right back upstairs. Before Harry went into the room, he looked back down really quick to try to spot any movement. But there wasn't any, it could've just been his imagination. So he went to bed later that night...  
  
(Morning)  
  
"Hey guys, ready for anything today?" Asked Hermione when she spot Harry and Ron walking in the halls.  
  
"No, I wanna sleep all day," said Ron.  
  
"You could do that probably over the weekend."  
  
"Hermione, did you see Michelle this morning?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No, I didn't even hear her coming upstairs last night. She wasn't in the chair where we left her, and there was a broken chair," answered Hermione.  
  
"That's why I went downstairs, I heard a crash so I went to check it out. But nothing except for a broken chair."  
  
"Is that why you were using your wand?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I wonder what happened..." said Hermione.  
  
But that's when they saw Ginny making a turn and saw them. She ran to them almost out of breath when she reached them.  
  
"Ginny! What's wrong?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Follow me! Something awful happened!!" Said Ginny. She grabbed Ron's arm and started to pull him and ran back where she came from. Harry and Hermione ran after them. When Ginny stopped running, they all saw a crowd. It seemed to be circling something. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were pushing through the crowd. Some of them were pushing them back but they pushed back so they could see.  
  
When they finally squeeze through the crowd, they couldn't believe what they saw. They saw Michelle, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Her head was bleeding a little, some of it rolled down her face. There was some blood on her upper arms, her hands were resting on the ground but in the palm of her hands had blood too. Was she attacked by someone? She was still in her Hogwarts robes, so she didn't go to bed last night. She must've run away from something.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran to her, bend on one knee and checked her. She was still breathing very slowly; she had a pulse, who would do such a thing?  
  
"Excuse us!"  
  
They turned their heads and saw Professor Dumbledore coming. They cleared away and he bends down to get a good look at her. He put his hand on her cheek to look at her face to see if she was bleeding anywhere. He then stood up and looked at everybody who was surrounding her.  
  
"Does anyone know who did this to her?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
No one answered, but Ginny stepped up to Dumbledore and started to explain a few things. "We all found her like this, sir," said Ginny.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Weasley." That's when Snape appeared, he was shocked. Harry was surprised to see Snape like that. "Snape, can you take Ms. Bitting to the hospital before all the blood escapes her?"  
  
"Sure..." Said Snape. He went over to Michelle and put a arm around her back and one arm under her legs, and put her in his arms. He started to run in the halls as fast as he could, running out of everybody's sight.  
  
"I'm sure everyone has classes to go..." said Dumbledore. Everybody started to leave and so did Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Harry, can I speak to you?"  
  
Harry stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "Sure, I'll see you later guys," said Harry.  
  
After everyone left, Dumbledore spoke again. "Do you know what happened to Ms. Bitting?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No sir, she was sleeping on the chair last night when we went to bed," said Harry.  
  
"On the chair?"  
  
"She must've been tired of the drugs that were put into her."  
  
"It was probably a bad idea to put drugs in her yesterday. Something must've attacked your dorm and she probably woke up. She must've escaped from it and ran into the halls. Maybe that's when it made the final attack on her."  
  
"I did hear a crash last night. I went to check it out but all I found was a broken chair."  
  
"She did get out of the dorm in time, she probably didn't want anyone to get hurt, smart one."  
  
"But I saw nothing; no one was there when I went downstairs."  
  
"They probably left very quickly then. Well, if you find out anything, tell me, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Now go to class."  
  
Harry turned around and started to head to class. Why did Dumbledore think he had anything to do with it? All he was doing was staying up late last night thinking too much. Is he being blamed for this? Probably so...  
  
What should they do now? 


	8. Another Prediction

Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort  
-Chapter 8-  
Another Prediction  
  
It's been a day now ever since what happened in the halls. Harry hasn't visited Michelle yet, they say she's still sleeping. He doesn't know if Ron and Hermione have visited her yet. He for some reason feels guilty. He thought he should've got out of the room and see if there was any trace. He blames himself. But it's not his fault, is it? No, it's not his fault. He doesn't know what's happening around here. He doesn't even know what's going on with Michelle and....probably everything!  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention in class. The thought of seeing that broken chair kind of scared him. Whatever attacked Michelle could've killed her. But amazingly, it didn't. Maybe it was trying to keep her alive or something. But what's going to happen as the year go by? Is the dream going to come to life??? Is anyone going to die? Well, if the dream does come to life, Michelle might die. But can he change what's going to happen? Or....will someone else change it?  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called to him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you have been silent for a long time," explained Ron.  
  
"I have?"  
  
"You didn't notice it?" Surprised Hermione.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Well, just be careful!"  
  
"Harry? Hermione and I are going to visit Michelle, you're going to come?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Harry!" Said Hermione.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Never mind...I can't pressure you to go visit her. But I bet she'll be expecting ALL of us to be there!! You have to visit her some time, Harry!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything!!!"  
  
"That's why I'm not going to pressure you now!!! Come on Ron, I think Harry needs to be alone, again..."  
  
Hermione grabbed her things and walked out of the common room, Ron did the same except that he left his stuff there. Harry watched them leave while he was trying to figure out something. What was he figuring out? What was he working on again? Was he even working on something? Harry banged his forehead on the table, hard for some reason. What is he suppose to do at a time like this?  
  
"I'm an idiot! Why did I just snap at Hermione?" Asked Harry. "I wonder....should I visit her or not? Something bad might happen. I for some reason have bad luck around me. Who carries bad luck around here!? Whoa! When did you came here!?"  
  
Hedwig just flew in and landed on the table, surprising Harry to death. He looked at Hedwig's leg and saw a piece of parchment. "Could be from Sirius, thanks Hedwig!" He took the parchment and unfolded it. He can't wait what Sirius said!  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It appears that this girl is dangerous. I suggest trying to get to know her better, but be careful. Make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt you or your friends. But if she sounds innocent, how can she be enemy? Make sure you try to find out about her. Voldemort could be using her for something.  
Buckpeak is doing fine right now. How is Hermione and Ron?  
Remember Harry, if there is anything suspicious tell me!  
  
Sirius  
  
"That's all? That's ALL!! I thought he was going to give me more then that!!" Said Harry. "Hedwig, stay here until I come back." Harry left the common room and started to walk in the halls. He needs to talk to Ron and Hermione. He needs to show them the letter.  
  
When he got to the hospital, he found Ron and Hermione sitting next to the bed. He saw Malfoy's bed next to Michelle's, all of a sudden he was full of rage, but he got over that and walked to Michelle's bed. When Ron and Hermione saw him, they stood up right away and were shocked.  
  
"So you finally decided to visit her?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"NO!!!" Answered Harry. Hermione flinched at the tone of his voice. Harry realized the way he said it. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just got a letter from Sirius. It was short. It has something to do with her." He gave Hermione the letter from Sirius, her and Ron were reading it. When they were done, their eyes widen.  
  
"But-Michelle is innocent. How would she hurt us?" Asked Ron.  
  
"She hurt Malfoy, which was great!" Said Harry.  
  
"I know, but how would Michelle hurt us?"  
  
"Hermione, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong," said Hermione. "Are you going to write Sirius back?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking about doing it tonight." Harry looked at Michelle who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Did she wake up yet?"  
  
"No, they think she'll wake up tomorrow. Who knows when, though," said Ron. Ron put his hand over his hand and yawned. "We should go to bed before we get caught. Harry, you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. I just need to try to find Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"See you later Harry," said Hermione. They both left the hospital, waving goodbye at Harry. He watched them leave and turned his attention to Michelle. He walked to the side of her bed and sat down on the chair next to it. He looked at her face, seeing how innocent she looks when she's asleep. If a girl like Michelle were a servant of Voldemort, wouldn't she be really suspicious? Acting all weird? Like is she supposed to be mean?  
  
"Michelle....with a face like that, how can you be a servant? But the dream...it can't be real. You're the only one who is the closest to be connected to it. Please tell me...it's not going to come true." He used his hand to reach hers. He was kind of shocked. "Your hands are as cold as ice. It feels like you're dead. I don't think I ever felt you like this. But the time when I covered your mouth....your face was a little bit cold then too. Are you supposed to feel like this?"  
  
He squeezed her hand a bit, trying to make it warm, but nothing. He waited a little bit to feel if her hand has warmed up. But still nothing. Why does she feel so cold? But he just realized something. Her parents.....does he know anything about them? Hermione's parents are Mudbloods, and he knows Ron's parents, but what about Michelle's?  
  
"Why won't you tell me...us about yourself? This is giving me a lot of frustration! I don't want to sleep tonight. I know I'll have that dream again, a dream where you die. A dream where you risk everything to protect me from him. Maybe I should listen to you that I should stay away from you while I can no matter if you come to me."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"You're so silent.....silent as death. No offense, but you kind of remind me of death." He looked at the clock and now was time for bed. He stood up, his hand still holding on to hers. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. That depends if...well, I don't know, it depends if I want to see you." He started to walk and let go of her hand, but he stopped, he looked back at Michelle's hand and saw she was still squeezing it even though he let go already. Does this mean she's awake?  
  
She's still holding on, it's like she doesn't want to let go.  
  
'I'm scared...'  
  
"Huh? [Did she just say something?]" He kept looking at her and there was no mouth movement. "Strange....I thought I heard her say something."  
  
'I'm scared...Harry.'  
  
"Scared? Who?"  
  
'I'm scared...'  
  
"Who's talking to me!?" Well, he does know who's voice that is. It's Michelle's, but where is it coming from? Is there going to be another image of her like at Ron's house?  
  
'I'm afraid...of the dark.'  
  
"The dark?" He remembers now. The time when they were on the train, when he asked her what does he think of the night. 'Darkness, like something evil is about to happen at any moment.'  
  
'Don't leave...'  
  
"[She doesn't want me to leave.] I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to go. I'm sure you'll be safe in here."  
  
'Harry...watch out.'  
  
"Not again! Please not again!"  
  
But then, her hand slipped away from his and it fell back on the bed. Harry saw that and was really confused. But he ignored it and started to walk out of the hospital.  
  
'I don't want to hurt you, Harry.'  
  
He stopped and looked back at her. Is she talking to him in his mind again?  
  
"I'm sure you don't want to hurt me." He left the hospital and started to walk back to the Gryffindor house. Now all he has to do is think about what to write to Sirius. Should he tell him about what happened? It is strange....very strange. Everything is happening so much here in Hogwarts. What is going on around here?  
  
(Morning)  
  
Harry grabbed some food and left the Great hall. ( Whatever you call it!) He walked up the stairs to the hospital to drop food for Michelle in case she wakes up soon. But when he goes to Divination he'll write a letter to Sirius because he forgot to write to him last night. How come he forgot to write again? And when does he go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class? Maybe no one doesn't go to it because they haven't found a substitute yet.  
  
Harry made it at the hospital and looked at Michelle's bed. She was still sleeping, in the same position as last night. He didn't smile, he didn't frown....he then looked at Malfoy's bed and he was moving all over the place. He was snoring....Harry didn't know he can snore like that.  
  
So now, he tip toed to Michelle's bed, making sure he doesn't wake up Malfoy. When he reached to Michelle's bed, he placed the food on the table next to her bed too. He grabbed a paper and feather pen and wrote something on the paper.  
  
Michelle, I got some food for you to eat in case you wake up. Hermione will bring food for lunch and Ron will bring dinner.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry was about to put the paper next to the food but he heard something....a moaning? He looked at Michelle and saw her opening her eyes a little bit. She lift her hand to her face to rub her eyes and started to sit up. She looked at Harry as soon as she put her hand down, although the note was still in his hand. She yawned before she even spoke.  
  
"Morning.....Harry!" Said Michelle.  
  
"Uh....morning. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Very tired..."  
  
"No wonder because you have been sleeping for a couple of days."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"The night when you fell asleep on the chair, we left you down there. But the next morning, someone found you leaning against the wall....bleeding." Michelle gasped and looked away from Harry's face. Harry knew something was wrong because she wasn't making eye contact. "What happened?"  
  
There was silence, she wasn't speaking, and she was only looking away from him. It's like she's afraid to face him, afraid to look at him in the eyes. He heard her sighed and waited for her to say something.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Harry," said Michelle.  
  
"I know you know something. Why won't you tell me, Ron or Hermione? There IS something wrong here, but you just don't want to tell anyone! I have a feeling you told Snape and Professor Dumbledore about this but not us! We're your friends now, don't you think we should know something about this!?"  
  
"I know that Harry, but now is not the time!! Can you wait for a little while?"  
  
"No!! How can I wait!?"  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
"Look!!! I'm really frustrated!! I'm tired of being in the dark!! Bring me to the light where I can understand you!!"  
  
"Harry..." Michelle started to whisper. "Stay quiet! Malfoy is still asleep, you don't want him to wake up, do you?"  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy's bed and notice he stopped snoring and started to move. But then he went back to sleep by snoring. Harry breathed in relief and looked back at Michelle.  
  
"No, I don't want him to wake up," said Harry.  
  
"We should probably stick with whispering..." said Michelle.  
  
"I agree....well, aren't you gonna tell me anything?"  
  
Michelle looked at him and then put a frown on her face. "I-I can't....I won't..."  
  
"You won't or can't?"  
  
"Both!"  
  
Harry stopped for a moment, why won't he give up asking? He knows no matter what he does Michelle won't give in and tell him. He just sat there, looking away from Michelle, looking at the window, the blue sky is beautiful....peace. 'I think...the blue sky shows peace and that nothing is going to happen. Nothing bad...' That's what he remembers about the blue sky. Its what he remembered of what she said.  
  
"The night is when everything happens..." He heard her whisper. He looked back at her who was clutching onto the blanket. "I'll tell you on one of the nights at Hogwarts. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah...as long as I know when of the time of day."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Well, I have to go. Have to go to Divination with Ron."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be late for that class."  
  
"Both me and Ron, yes we did. But you still need your rest."  
  
"All right, oh and thanks for the food. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring Ron and Hermione with me." He smiled at her, she smiled back and then he started to head out of the hospital. Now all he had to do was think about what to write to Sirius in Divination, if Trelawney is speaking boring stuff.  
  
(Divination)  
  
"Alright class, I hope you did your homework...predicting your futures crush or girlfriend/boyfriend. Who has done their homework?" Asked Trelawney. No one raised their hands. They're probably afraid they might be chosen to go in front of the class and tell them their future crush. Trelawney was disappointed...  
  
"Well....I guess I have to choose.....again! Let's see....Harry! Please come down here..."  
  
Harry didn't move....how come it's always him who does these kinds of things? He still didn't move after a moment. Trelawney was still waiting for him to come down. When Harry finally got up, everybody watched him walked down to Trelawney, where the crystal ball was.  
  
"Okay Harry....What do you see? Be specific about the girl..."  
  
Harry looked at Trelawney and then at the crystal ball. He tried to stare deep into the crystal ball, but nothing. He even waited for a few minutes but nothing....  
  
But then...he started to hear something...sounds like....water. Water? Where is it coming from? His ears started to hear more of it....but then he thought of something, he looked out the window and it started to rain...When did it became cloudy?  
  
Gasp!  
  
He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and he saw Professor Trelawney with wide open eyes. Harry was starting to get scared....the way she looked.  
  
"IT'S HERE..."  
  
What is she talking about?  
  
"IT'S HERE TO DESTROY IT'S ENEMY. THE DARK LORD SEND A SERVANT TO LEAD HIM TO A TRAP!! FOUR PEOPLE WILL BE NEAR DEATH IN THE END...WITH NO ONE TO COME AND HELP THEM!!"  
  
Another prediction maybe?  
  
"THE DARK SIDE OF THE SERVANT WILL TAKE OVER...AND SOON WILL OBEY THE DARK LORD!! THE SERVANT IS HERE AND WILL RUIN SOMEBODY'S LIFE!!!"  
  
Professor Trelawney gasped and took in a deep breath, letting go of Harry's shoulder. Harry was a little freaked out now....it was another prediction. But what did the last part mean? 'Will ruin somebody's life...'? What does that mean? After Professor Trelawney calmed down, she looked at everybody in the room, everybody was shocked and freaked out. Then her attention turned to Harry's and she had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?" Asked Trelawney.  
  
"No, nothing..." answered Harry, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"Oh....okay! Well, that would be enough for today....class dismissed."  
  
After she said that, everybody, including Harry and Ron, ran out of the room as fast as possible, getting away from Trelawney. They all needed to get out of that class.  
  
(Afternoon/Hospital)  
  
"Ron! Hermione! How are you guys?" Asked Michelle as soon as she saw them coming in the hospital.  
  
"We're doing great," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, how are you doing?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Fine, just a little tired," answered Michelle with a weak smile on her face.  
  
"We brought you some food, it might help a little," smiled Hermione.  
  
Harry just watched them talking and eating together. For some reason....he thinks he should really stay away from Michelle. Something inside him fears Michelle...like she might hurt him or Ron or Hermione....but how an innocent face like that do such a thing? And now...now that he's thinking about it, maybe he should tell Ron and Hermione to stay away from her too. But then again...Michelle would be alone with Malfoy. That kind of thought got him angry.  
  
Now that Malfoy is out of the hospital, he was happy.  
  
Harry looked at the window and saw the rain pouring hard. Raindrops splash hard against the window, making it a little hard to hear someone talking. 'Depression...' That is another thing he remembers of Michelle. Probably....every time it rains he might think of her if he doesn't see her. Maybe the rain does bring depression. He doesn't feel like to do anything at the moment. He just continues to look at the rain, thinking more of that dream. It's haunting him now.  
  
"Harry, come on, you don't want to be alone!" Said Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Ron; he noticed Hermione and Michelle were staring at him too. Now he felt pressured, so he just walked to her bed and sat on it, next to Ron. He didn't know what to say at all.  
  
"It's a great thing you didn't go to Divination today!" Said Ron. "Trelawney was acting really weird that she freaked us out!"  
  
"What happened in there today?" Asked Michelle.  
  
"She was making another prediction," answered Harry.  
  
"What it was about?"  
  
Harry told her exactly what Trelawney said. Michelle stopped eating after that. But then she started to speak.  
  
"You were right Ron! It is a great I didn't go to Divination today!" Said Michelle.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't want to be freaked out by her either."  
  
Harry saw Ron smiled. "She is freaky..." "Harry....you barely said anything," said Hermione.  
  
"I don't feel like talking," said Harry. But he did explain what happened in Divination so can he just talk about that and not talk at all?  
  
Harry heard a sigh coming from one of them. "Ron, Hermione? Can you give me and Harry a few minutes to be alone? I need to talk to him..." said Michelle.  
  
"Sure...." Said Hermione.  
  
"We'll be back Harry," said Ron.  
  
Harry didn't reply to them as they left. He waited for a few minutes for Michelle to talk. Maybe she's finally going to tell her what has been going on around here. She didn't say anything after a moment. Something must be on her mind.  
  
"Harry...something must be wrong. Is it me?" Asked Michelle.  
  
"Why should I tell you when you won't tell me about what's going on? There's a lot of what I want and need to know," said Harry.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Do you know how much this is making me angry!?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I'm tired of it!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I need to know! What was the prediction about!? The dream, everything!! I know you know something about almost everything that's going on here!! You said on one of the nights at Hogwarts you'll tell me!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what!?"  
  
"It's raining.....I get depressed when it rains and don't feel like explaining anything that's this important."  
  
Harry was really frustrated. He knows she knows something and wouldn't tell him. But she's lying about something. But what?  
  
"Harry...I know everything about you...I know how you live your life with the Dursleys, but you don't know what I'm going through. I.....carry bad luck around. So..."  
  
"Why do I need to wait?"  
  
She didn't answer, so he turned his head away from her. Trying to think of something else to say to her. When is Ron and Hermione going to come back?  
  
"I hate the rain..." Somehow she got his attention because Harry turned his head to face her. She was looking at the window, with an expression he can't really imagine on her. She's showing hate towards the rain. "It was the time when my whole life changed..."  
  
"You mean it changed in the rain...?"  
  
"Yes...it's one of the reasons why I hate it." Harry saw Michelle used her left hand to put on her shoulder. He thought he heard her say "ouch" at the end of her breath. She leaned back on the hospital bed, her back against the pillow. Her eyes were closed tight...is blood escaping her again? "I think you should leave..."  
  
"I don't think so, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, just leave!"  
  
"Do you want me to get the nurse?"  
  
"No! Just leave!"  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Why won't you just leave!?"  
  
Harry knew something was wrong, he stood off the bed and tried to lift her up from the pillow. He put his right arm around her shoulder and lifts her up and saw what was on the pillow....blood. But where it was coming from? He saw the blood was leading to somewhere; he looked on her back and noticed there was blood on her back too. It was coming from her back. He can see the big cut on her back...  
  
"Michelle..."  
  
"Just leave!"  
  
"But I want to...."  
  
"I get out tomorrow so I'll talk to you then!!"  
  
"I won't leave..."  
  
"Just leave; I don't want you to be here to see it."  
  
"I won't leave you bleeding like this...You can die on the lose of blood."  
  
"Humph, you're pretty annoying every time I come!" There she goes again, different voice and acting. "How come every time I come you're always around?"  
  
How come she changes almost everyday? Is something going on around here...? Who is the servant....Michelle or this other person? Questions you don't even know doesn't answer right away. 


	9. Knowing the Other Side

_Harry Potter and the Servant of Lord Voldemort_

_-Chapter 9-_

_Knowing the Other Side_

Harry just stared at her...is she the servant? The one who takes over Michelle? Michelle just stared back at him, angrily. What should he do if this isn't the Michelle he wanted to get answers from?

"Why are you here anyway!?" Asked Michelle.

"I was only visiting..."

"Who? Michelle or me? You do know she has another person living inside of her by now because you keep seeing me! I can come out whenever I want to, but a warning is brought up before I come."

"Warning?"

"Pain in one place of the body...if blood escapes from her body, that's a sign that I'm coming. Now you know that part."

"Was she born like this?"

"No, someone put me inside her."

"My guess is..."

"You don't know anything."

"But..."

"I said you don't know anything!!" After that, there were a few minutes of silence. Just hearing the rain drops pound against the windows. But then, she asked, "Can you pass me the robes?" Harry looked at the table next to her bed; there was a clean school robe for her. At least it's clean...He grabbed the robes and handed it to her, she took them. "If you don't mind, you better turn around." She said with an angry glare right at him.

"Um...sure..." He turned around slowly, facing the wall and the windows. All he can do right now while he waits is to look at the windows, it's still raining. He can see the dark sky through the windows. The most things she hate is the rain and the dark...he thinks he understands why. After hearing clothes being stripped off and school robes being put back on, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and looked at her. "What?"

"Come on, we're going back to the tower," she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be released tomorrow?"

"So? And your point is?"

"What if they come in looking for you?"

"Let them come, let them look, they'll know I'm probably in the tower. You either come with me or I leave you here alone with nothing but rain pounding against the windows."

"Alright, I'm coming." He got off the bed and walked out of the hospital with Michelle...or who ever she is. While walking down the halls, Harry turned his head to her. "What should I call you?"

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't given a name, Michelle...she doesn't know what to call me either. She tried to give me a given name. She's still thinking of one."

"Do...you want me to help you?"

"No...You don't have to; I'm only letting Michelle help, because I'm sharing a body with her. It's not my fault that I was put in here."

"Can you tell-?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you. I'm leaving Michelle to do that, she wants to tell you anyway. And the dream you're having...you want to know who's giving them to you?"

"You mean someone is giving them to me? I thought it was that I keep having these dreams every night. Yeah, you can tell me."

"It was Michelle all along, she's been giving you those dreams ever since I came, when you have those dreams, she has them, but she doesn't scream in your sleep like you do. She was trying to give you a glimpse of what the future holds."

"She did a good job of it too."

"And when you went behind Ron's house, which was Michelle, her spirit; she let her spirit drift off and left me to take over her body until she came back. And here's something you should know: As you get closer to the trap, the more the dream reveals. Right now, the dream reveals only certain of parts."

"The closer I get to the trap; I thought it was the closer I get to Hogwarts."

"Well, you can see now that you're at Hogwarts, and it only revealed little of the dream. But no, it's the closer you get to the trap. And the person waiting at the end of that trap is-"

"Voldemort..."

"Correct, and-"

"I can't believe a girl like Michelle is involved with Voldemort..." Harry stopped walking and looked at the ground, thinking...he heard her footsteps stop, and knew she would turn around to face him. "Why-"

"Why her? I don't know either, maybe it's because of the way she is."

"The way she is?"

"The truth is, she's weak, too gentle, but has strong magic. It's probably why he wanted her...and create me in her. Or maybe he doesn't have a reason. But...Voldemort...he almost killed her before I came." Silence occurred again. "I'll stick around for awhile for Ron and Hermione to see me. Let's continue on."

"Oh, right!" They continued on walking in the halls...hopefully nothing will happen to them on the way...like what happened to Michelle...

(Gryffindor Tower)

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called as soon as the door opened. He walked inside, with Michelle behind him, he walked to the fire place and saw Ron and Hermione, chatting. They both smiled as soon as they saw Harry came in, but frowned when they saw Michelle, she was suppose to be out tomorrow. "You guys have met her before..."

"Hey..." she said to Ron and Hermione. "Just call me Rose..." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry looked at her. "You mean you figured it out?"

"No, Michelle just told me. She speaks in my mind; she was talking to me while we were walking in the halls, Harry."

"Rose..." Harry heard Ron whispered to himself. "Why Rose?" Asked Ron.

"Don't ask me; ask Michelle when I let her come back."

"Harry, do you mind explaining to us?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh sure," Harry sat on the chair next to Ron's and Rose sat next to Hermione's chair. He started to explain everything, ever since they left the hospital and in the conversation in the halls. About how Rose comes, and about how Michelle was the one giving him those dreams every night, how she was the one who appeared behind Ron's house.

"It may sound weird or look weird, but you'll get use to me soon enough..." said Rose, not looking at either one of them, just at the fire place.

"Michelle-I mean Rose, can you tell us why you come out sometimes when there is no reason?" Hermione asked curiously.

Rose became silent, her bangs covering her eyes, which is covering her expression, not sure if she's angry or upset. Rose sighed, a very long sigh, and turns her head to face Hermione. "I come just to have a little fun, like messing with Malfoy, he deserved to be put in the hospital after what he was doing to me and Michelle," Rose answered Hermione.

"For fun? Shouldn't you come out when things are important?"

"If I can do that, I'll hardly show up at all."

"But, you're causing her pain and make her bleed to death whenever you come. She might die..."

"It's a consequence. That's all I have, it's not my fault that whenever I come someone bleeds-"

"But if she dies you die too, right?"

"I don't know, that depends on what he says."

"He?" Harry questioned her.

Rose hesitated, Harry knew what she meant, but he wants her to tell it to him so that when Hermione and Ron are there, they can know as well. Harry can tell she doesn't want to answer, because there was nothing but silence, except for the fact that the flames in the fire place are flickering. The pause became longer...it was annoying Harry, he can tell it was annoying Hermione and Ron cause it's been five minutes after he questioned her. And the hesitation continues five minutes later. Until...

"I'm going to bed, Michelle is very tired and she says she can't wait until she finally goes to bed," Rose got out of her chair and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait! Shouldn't you answer Harry's question?" Asked Ron.

When Rose's foot landed on the fourth step, she turned around and faced Ron. "I'm sure Harry already knows who it is..." She turned back to the stairs and continue walk back up the stairs to the girl's room. Harry heard the door closed and listen to silence again.

"So who is it, Harry?" Ron asked as soon as the door closed.

"It's an easy guess, Ron. You should know that's it Voldemort-"

"Harry!"

"Sorry, you know it's You-Know-Who, Ron."

"Yeah..."

"It's easy to tell that Vol-I mean You-Know-Who created Rose. I wonder how though..."

"We'll just leave Michelle to tell us that, we all know we can hardly get any information from Rose. Although...I feel sorry for the both of them," said Hermione sadly.

"Let's change the subject..." said Harry slowly.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

"I just want to change the subject now."

"Well, it's kind of too late for that now; it's time for us to go to bed anyway."

Harry nodded, and walked upstairs slowly. He was really tired and wanted to go to bed as soon as he can. His mind was on Michelle or Rose or whoever she is. He can't tell who's who now. Plus, he has a headache, a goodnight's sleep will do...or maybe...not so good night because of that dream. Does Michelle really have to give him these dreams EVERY SINGLE night? It's not really that necessary to show it every night. How about once a month or once a week?

It's going to drive him crazy if he keeps having these dreams. Probably one day...he will...

(Dream...)

_Harry was stunned...he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he thought he was near death. He was lying on the cold, hard ground, unable to move any part of his body. The wind was so cold, that he could freeze to death. He felt that he was bleeding badly, he can still feel the blood escaping his body and float on the ground. He was so near death, there was no hope for him...for some reason; he somehow survived Lord Voldemort, but barely. He can't hold on to life any longer._

_He couldn't open his eyes, they were closed shut, and he wanted to know what's going on. He wanted to see where he was, because he knows he's not any where close to Hogwarts, maybe. Probably no one would find him in time to save him. It would probably be too late if they find his body, lying on the ground, lifeless._

_But then, he felt something clutched onto his robes, he couldn't open his eyes to see the person. He wanted to know, but couldn't. He felt his robes being pulled; someone was trying to get on top of him. He felt something warm against his body, and felt the heavy breathing against his right ear. He can tell someone is laying on him, but not on purpose, there's probably a reason why this person is doing this. All he can do is listen to the heavy breathing, and wait for the person to speak; maybe it has come to save him._

_Then there was a whisper. "H-Harry..."_

_He found his voice and spoke. "Michelle? Is that...you?" He asked, right now, he wishes to open his eyes to at least see her face. It'll put a smile on his face once he sees her's, but knew he couldn't._

_"Yes...it's me....Harry..." Harry heard she kept on taking deep breaths before she spoke. Something must've happen to her too...but wait, wasn't she dead earlier?_

_"How...?"_

_"I...don't know...I somehow...survived him...I thought...I was...dead too..."_

_"Michelle....where is...Ron and Hermione?"_

_"They're sleeping...I gave them...something that'll...help them...stay alive."_

_"But-"_

_"Don't...say anything." He felt her hand on his right cheek, while Michelle was still breathing heavy against his left ear. "Listen...you...need to...hold on...you need to...stay alive. Not me..."_

_"Michelle-"_

_"If you speak...you'll only...die quicker...your mother...wouldn't want...that, right? Right now...I'm going to be like your mother, I'm going to...make sure...you're alive....and well...and safe but...you never know...that...our friendship...ends here...so now...I'm going to...say....something...I've wanted to say...for a long time."_

_Harry continued to listen to the heavy breathing. Wondering what Michelle meant by 'our friendship ends here'. Is she going to kill him? It never showed this part of the dream before. Is she going to kill him? Is she going to die? What? What is she going to do once she's finish saying what she has to say?_

_"No...I change my...mind...I'll help feel less pain..." How? By killing him quickly? "I know...I must say...this now or...I might...regret it if we don't see each...other in the...future. Goodbye...Harry..."_

"NO!!" Harry shouted out from his dream. He was wide awake now, clutching onto his chest, trying to get some air. What was she going to do in that dream? She was about to do something, but what? He needed to tell Sirius. He first jumped lightly off his bed and grabbed a piece of paper and the feather pen. He sat on chair and put the paper on the table in front of him. He put the end of the pen in the ink bottle and started to write.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I have found out a few things about Michelle. She has a dark side; Ron, Hermione and I can tell Voldemort created her for some reason. It turns out, that Michelle is innocent and that maybe the dark side, Rose, could be the servant of Voldemort. But I don't know, I'm still trying to get the facts. I have found out on who was giving me these dreams, Michelle was doing that all along. Rose said that Michelle was trying to give me a glimpse of the future. And I just had a dream, the same one but it revealed more of it. Rose said that the more I get closer to this trap, the more the dream reveals, and that Michelle have the same dreams too._

_In my dream, I was in the middle of nowhere, I couldn't move my body at all, couldn't even open my eyes. I thought I was going to die because I could feel that the blood was escaping from my body, and that it was very cold. Until I felt something clutched on my robes. It was Michelle, I thought she died too, but in the dream, she said she somehow survived, she pulled herself on top of me and like laid on me, her breathing was heavy and it was against my ear. She was saying something on what she had to tell me, but she decided not to tell me, she said that our friendship ends here, where ever that place was. She said 'Goodbye...Harry...' after that, I woke up, screaming out NO!! I thought she was going to kill me! I'm not sure if anyone heard me, I'm writing this after I woke up from the dream._

_But I'm afraid, Sirius. I'm afraid this might actually happen, and that maybe I or Michelle might die. I still need to ask Michelle a couple of questions, but she keeps saying that it's not the right time, and that Dumbledore will tell her when it is the right time to tell me, Ron and Hermione. Should I ask Dumbledore what's going on? I know he knows because Michelle told him everything, I bet. Should I tell him about the dreams that I keep having every night?_

_Well, I think that's all on what's going on now. A lot of things are happening here, and I'll give you the details. See you around, Sirius._

_Harry_

"Hedwig, come here," Harry whispered silently. Harry folded the letter up and attached it to her leg, he opened the window and let her fly out into the night sky, but she flew back, landing on Harry's shoulder. "Do you want to wait until morning to deliver it?" Hedwig hooted. "Alright, delivering at night was probably a bad idea, sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." Harry put Hedwig in her cage and grabbed the letter; he put it next to the desk that is next to his bed. "Night, Hedwig..."

But...he didn't get any sleep that night.

(Morning)

Harry finished getting his robes on and grabbed his books, but wait; he needs to deliver the letter to Sirius. He took Hedwig out, and attached the letter to her leg, and let her flew out into the blue sky, staring out at the morning sun. Harry watched Hedwig flew off to a direction, where Sirius is.

He quickly snapped out of it because he was day dreaming a little bit, he quickly grabbed his books and ran downstairs and met Ron.

"Morning, Harry!" Said Ron.

"Morning, Ron! Hey, did you hear me screaming last night again?" Asked Harry.

"Hmm...Not sure, I was too deep in sleep." Ron nodded to himself.

"Do you have to rub it in?"

"Sorry, I was just having a little fun."

"Yeah, okay. Where's Hermione and-"

"Michelle?"

"Yeah!"

"They already left off to class, Harry. It seemed like Michelle was trying to get out of here in a hurry, probably afraid to speak to you after what happened last night."

"Why?"

"Probably because we met Rose."

"Yeah, probably...but I wanted to speak to her. I wanted to ask her something."

"That can wait until lunch, right? Let's go." Harry and Ron walked out of the Gryffindor Tower, going to their class. But Harry couldn't stop thinking about that dream. How did Michelle survived Voldemort's attack? But...if he appeared the night that Michelle was drugged, then...it could've been him who attacked Michelle that night and made her stay in the hospital.

"Ron, last night when I woke up from that dream, I wrote a letter to Sirius and send it this morning," Harry told Ron while still walking in the halls.

"Really? Is about Michelle or Rose?"

"Both, but Rose doesn't seem like a dark side to me."

"Harry, you never know her true intentions. She could still be dangerous."

"So do you think we should take Michelle's advice of what she gave to me in the dream?"

"What was that again?"

"Don't get close to her; ignore her, step away from her even if she approaches me."

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Positive, Ron."

"Alright...if you say so, Harry. You can do that, but I won't because I'm not the one having those dreams."

"Don't' worry, I'm not expecting you to do it."

That is...if Harry can avoid her, when he knows he feels sorry for her and wants to help her. He doesn't want to avoid her, but he feels he has to...


End file.
